On Fire
by Zyii
Summary: Alexandria Wells stepped into the lives of Torchwood with the killing of a bird man. She was accepted by most, hated by one and a fascination to another. She had essentially been dumped there by one who sought to help her, with a psychotic woman standing in her way, and two hot men to tame, will she ever find her reason for being there?
1. Chapter 1

'Ianto'

'Sir, I'm coming down the alleyway two across from you'

'Tosh?'

'You're closing in'

'Good thing it's only a' interference cut Ianto off.

''What the?'

'Jack?' asked Tosh.

BANG!

The alien bird man had disappeared and in his place stood a beautifully tantalizing woman, from her black heels to her red dress and black blazer. This was a woman you didn't mess with. She didn't appear to be armed but then where had the alien bird man go.

'Who the hell are you?' demanded Jack.

'Shame, he told me you had manners' she muttered.

Two guns were pointing in her face, Jack in front of her, Ianto behind.

'Ahh are you going to arrest me?' she asked.

'What did you do with the bird man?'

'I took care of him' she replied.

'What does that mean?' shouted Jack angrily.

'Listen just because you get a notification on your little rift monitor doesn't mean the alien is yours to deal with' she replied.

Tosh gulped from her end of the comms, how did whoever this woman was know about the rift monitor.

'Oops are you going to arrest me now I know about your little rift monitor' she said sarcastically.

'How did you know?'

'About Torchwood? Please, a little bird told me'.

Jack looked around for evidence of said bird.

'Oh please, not the alien bird. It's a figure of speech. I'd have thought with being surrounded by humans you'd have remembered some of your humanity Captain' she said.

Jack was getting paler by the second and thinking of a million ways he could retcon this woman immediately.

'We should listen to her' said Ianto, Jack glared at him 'what she's unarmed and we're pointing guns at her. Plus she did just take out that bird fellow'.

'Fine but we listen here. She seems far too eager to get to the base'

She rolled her eyes, so stupid.

'Talk now' Jack demanded.

'You can stop with the 'I'm so hard I can tear you down' act, it doesn't work on me' she replied.

'I'm warning you'.

She muttered something that sounded like 'big baby'.

'The Doctor sent me' she heard Jack gasp but ignored it, 'Not your Doctor, he's changed since then. He wears a tweed jacket with a bow tie and suspenders now. Anyhow he said it would be good for you and I to meet, compassion and all that'.

'Why would I show you compassion?'

'Because we are the same'

'We are not the same' he declared.

'You can't die. Well actually you do die a lot but you come back'

'So?'

'Well I don't die period. If someone tries to kill me the implement they chose disappears before touching me. Knifes, poison, fights you name it'

'How can that be?'

'You were made immortal Jack. I was born immortal' she replied.

'That's impossible there isn't a race of immortal species that exists'

'There was but just like the planet of Gallifrey it disappeared for all eternity. I am the only one left'

'And how was it that you became the last surviving immortal?'

'Not all races are kind as well you know. My planet became involved in battle, I am the last one left because I was not on the planet when the battle started'

'Then where were you?'

'Chained to the wall some thousands of miles away being inflicted by torture from my captors'

'You said you couldn't die'

'I can't'

'Then how were you tortured'

'Dying and causing harm are two different things. It's all about intent. If someone intends to kill me they won't reach their goal. If their intention is merely to cause me pain then I will be in pain'

'I'm not sure I understand'

She sighed, 'If you shot me right now with the intent of harming me but not killing me. I would get shot, blood would start pouring out and I would be in pain. The wound would close depending on how quickly or slowly you wanted my pain to be. Does it make sense now?'

'I think so'

'I know it's confusing'

'So basically it sucks to be you' said Ianto.

'Something like that' she replied.

'I still don't think we should trust her' muttered Jack.

'Jeez, if I knew you were going to be this much trouble, I would have demanded the Doctor to come with me. Or maybe you're just desperate to see him, I can flag him down if you desire' she said.

Jack growled,' No need'.

'Pity, the two of you together seems…interesting' she replied.

Jack still held the gun before her face whereas Ianto was slowly lowering his.

'Is he always this suspicious Ianto?' she asked, surprising the man by knowing his name.

'Always' he replied with a smirk.

'Pity, perhaps you'd be more fun than him' she said suggestively.

'What do you want?' demanded Jack.

'Ooh touchy. I came to hang out with your motley crew; the Doctor said it would be good for me. He didn't mention that you'd be rude though' she said.

'We don't need someone like you on the team' said Jack.

'Hmm, let's see. You have the very attractive, tea making, gun holding Ianto behind me, the overly sarcastic 'ladies' man' Owen as your doctor, the slightly irritating noisy cop Gwen and yourself but do you have anyone who can do this?' she asked.

Jack looked at her intently, his gun never wavering from her face as her hands began to heat up with a red glow, 'what are you doing?!' he demanded.

'Isn't it obvious, I'm creating fire' she said. The ball in her hand got bigger and brighter until you could clearly see the flames cackling inside. Suddenly it was gone; Jack whipped his head around trying to find it.

'It's gone' she said, 'Didn't want to do any unnecessary damage, as much as I would have liked to have singed you a little'.

'How?' he asked.

'Oh that's just the tip of the iceberg. Don't mess me with me kay?! Now I'm really cold wore the wrong outfit see, also quite hungry. Do you think we could resume this conversation back at your base?' she asked.

'No, absolutely not! You aren't coming with us!' shouted Jack.

She rolled her eyes, 'Didn't even ask for my name' she tuted, 'Very well'. She turned to face Ianto whispering with a wink, 'See you later', before she became a blur that disappeared before their eyes.

'Jack…' began Ianto.

'I don't want to hear it' said Jack, 'Let's get back. Tosh I want you to run every programme, I want to know who that woman was' he growled.

'But Jack...' she said.

'What?!'

'We don't even know her name' she replied.

Jack stared straight ahead poised like a coiled spring, 'fuck' he cursed.

It was Ianto remarked a very quiet drive back.

Jack was furious, he didn't know what game the Doctor was playing but when Jack next lay eyes on him there would be hell to play. Of course he wasn't going to invite that girl back to the base, he scarcely believed anything she had said and it was obvious to him that she was dangerous. The fact that he found her incredibly attractive did nothing to dissuade his suspicions. Ianto had been oddly quiet on the journey back; Jack suspected it was because he was suspicious of the girl as well and not because she had winked at him.

Upon return Jack began shouting orders to everyone, Tosh and Owen had the sense not to laugh in his face – neither were as suspicious of the strange woman as their boss was – and Gwen came out of the woodwork, worming her way to Jack's side. It was pathetic that she still tried it on with him and though Ianto knew there was nothing to it on Jack's part, her behavior deeply irritated him.

So absorbed were they all that they didn't notice the invisible lift lower into the base with someone on top of it.

She surveyed the area as she made her decent, really they were completely oblivious to her presence, not at all becoming – weren't they supposed to be trained in attack and defense. Clearly the Doctor had been lying about certain things.

She had changed from the ensemble she'd been wearing earlier. She now wore; tan heels, tight light blue skinny jeans, a white tank top and a dusty pink blazer. She looked hot and she knew it.

'You know I always thought this place would be bigger' she said announcing her presence.

She was rewarded with the sight of four guns pointing in her direction – Ianto hadn't raised his gun and was looking at her with quite an amused expression on his face.

'How did you get in here?!' demanded Jack.

'Oh please a genius could work that out but I hear you aren't one, perhaps Tosh could answer your question' she replied with a cheeky smile.

Jack growled, 'I asked you a question!'

'Jeez, relax, you are so boring but so much fun to play with. I took a ride on the invisible lift. You people should really up your defense on this place you're getting sloppy' she said.

'Give me one good reason not to shoot you' said Jack.

She laughed, 'Jack honey, if you had wanted to shoot me you'd have done it already but I do actually have a reason for being here. I bought you an automated message from The Doctor himself, he's very unhappy with you' she replied, chucking a small device at his feet.

'You do ahead and listen to that, I'll just be sitting here reading this magazine' she said sitting down and taking a gossip mag out of the back pocket of her jeans.

Jack stood staring at her a moment longer, his eye twitching slightly before he picked the item up. There were now only three guns pointed to her head – Tosh having lowered hers but she wasn't bothered.

Jack pressed the play button on the device and an image was projected out, it was the Doctor but not his Doctor. He looked cross.

'Do you have any idea what important thing I was doing when I get a call saying that you haven't cooperated and pointed a gun at her head? If I had known you would have acted so babyish I would have come to see you myself. Everything she had said to you is true, she is immortal in a way similar to you, and she is an extraordinary person that you would do well not to get on the bad side of. She is going to stay with you indefinitely, put her on the team or you'll regret it' the message ended and the image faded away.

Now it was only Gwen's gun that remained pointed at her head.

Jack did not look pleased, 'What is your name?'

She smirked, 'Alexandria Wells but you can call me Lexi'.

'Gwen lower your gun' he said gruffly.

'You can't honestly trust her!' cried the badly dressed woman, 'she doesn't belong on the team, she belongs in a cell'.

Lexi laughed.

'What are you laughing at?' shouted Gwen.

Lexi winked at Ianto before responding.

'Three things actually' replied Lexi.

'Which are' growled Gwen her face impossibly red.

'Well for one, your outfit is hideous, I mean did you look in the mirror before you got dressed? Or did you actually think that a man would find that outfit attractive? Secondly you're obviously jealous of my appearance, I don't blame you – I know I'm hot. You've spent half a year panting after a guy who already has a partner and is so not into you it couldn't be more obvious. Yet you're still trying to force yourself on him – which quite frankly is disgusting to watch and don't you think a little rude considering that you're married? Thirdly, - and I'm just reading off reactions here – no one likes you. You're rude, manipulative, a liar, a cheat and just generally not a nice person' said Lexi.

The rest of the team looked stunned while Gwen attempted to throw herself at the young woman.

'I'm going to stop you there' said Lexi throwing up an invisible force field around Gwen that kept her captive, 'if you think I'm going to let you attack me you'd be wrong. I happen to like the clothes I'm wearing and if you touch them I'll likely have to burn them. I don't know what it is y'all doing around here but I need to go shopping and I'd like to take Ianto and Tosh with me'.

She paused, her eyes twinkling and added a seductive tone of voice, 'is that alright boss, I promise I'll bring you back a present'.

Jack looked dumbfounded, opening and closing his mouth several times.

'Well I'd love to come shopping, I doubt anyone needs me for tea or coffee' said Ianto.

'And I believe I could learn a lot about fashion from you – those shoes are amazing' gushed Tosh, squealing like a girl and surprising everyone.

'That's settled then, we'll be back in a couple of hours. Jack honey I recommend locking yourself in your office once I release Gwen, I doubt Ianto wants her pawing at you either' said Lexi before taking Tosh and Ianto with her on the invisible lift.


	2. Chapter 2

**TWO**

'So where to first?'

'Well I'm sort of new in Cardiff, been doing a lot of travelling. I need some clothes shops, furniture shops and general stuff shops' she replied.

'So the shopping centre would be fine then' replied Tosh.

'Tally-ho! Lead the way then' replied Lexi.

Ianto chuckled at her spirit.

Four hours later the trio were returning to the Torchwood base. Tosh had a new look to trial – mainly to impress Owen; Lexi could be very observant – enough furniture and general stuff to fit out the three roomed cave she knew was hidden within the base. Plus she also had lots of new clothes, persuaded Ianto to buy new clothes and got something for Jack like she promised.

'Where is your flat? You know the furniture van is following us' said Ianto.

'Oh my 'flat' is in the hub' she replied casually.

'WHAT?!' cried both Tosh and Ianto.

'Jeez chill guys' she replied.

'How can it be in the hub? We would have known about it' said Tosh.

'Well seeing as only Ianto has explored the vast space lurking down there, I wouldn't be surprised that you didn't know what was down there. I found a spacious three room area, it even has a separate entrance. That's how the furniture will get in. I'll show you if you like'.

'Actually I think I'd prefer to see it once all the stuff is in there. It seems like it will be something epic to see' said Ianto.

'Plus I'd love to see Jack's face when he realises you're living in the hub – priceless'.

Ianto and Tosh opted to stay in the car while Lexi disappeared, taking the furniture crew with her. It was at least half an hour before she returned, without all her bags and sending the furniture men on their way.

'Done already?' asked Tosh.

'I can be very quick when I want to' replied Lexi winking.

'Come on then, we better get in. Jack's probably having a field day without us' said Ianto.

'What did you get him anyhow?' added Ianto.

'You'll see' replied Lexi mysteriously.

They walked into the hub, smiles on their faces and bags in their hands. At first no one noticed them, then;

'Bloody hell, how much stuff did you get?!' cried Owen.

Ianto chuckled, 'Lexi can be very persuasive'.

'Yeah she really knows fashion' added Tosh.

'Please why would you want to take fashion advice from her' sneered Gwen, 'she looks like a high class whore'.

Lexi opened her mouth to retaliate but Tosh got here first.

'Ok firstly the only whore dressed here is you. None of us want to see your boobs so just put them away. Secondly Lexi has been more accepting to me in the short hours I've known her than you've been in the last year and a half!' said Tosh angrily.

'Woah Tosh! Can't you see she's changed you already! This isn't you!' argued Gwen.

'No it is me! It's about time I stood up to you' replied Tosh.

An awkward silence washed over the group. Both Gwen and Tosh were starring each other down while Owen looked like he was about to die from lust.

Lexi grabbed Ianto's hand, 'let's go, I owe Jack some presents', she practically dragged Ianto to Jacks office before he could complain and then knocked before entering.

'Finally thought it was time to return then' said a sullen Jack.

'Oh don't be a sour puss, you're just annoyed I didn't invite you to come with us' replied Lexi.

'I'm not annoyed, I've had plenty of work to do' he huffed in response, 'Why are you here anyway?'

'Do you mean generally or specifically?'

'I mean why you just barged into my office'.

'I told you I'd buy you presents' she whispered huskily.

He looked at her, confusion and shock on his face, Ianto chuckled clearly amused.

'Ok so firstly I forgot how much fun shopping was, you really missed out on a good day, so I got you this' she said presenting him with a large bottle of Jack Daniels.

'Secondly I realised I took Ianto away from you for a while' she said winking at Ianto 'it occurred to me that you've used to getting your own way so I created this coupon book for Ianto – enjoy by the way' she paused to hand the book over to Ianto.

'Lastly I thought you might like this' she handed him a Taser, 'you know just in case Gwen's disgusting flirting becomes too much' she said grinning evilly.

'Gwen is a part of this team, do not talk to her like that' replied Jack.

'Suit yourself' replied Lexi starting to leave the office.

'Where are you going?' demanded Jack.

'Practice' she replied.

'For what?'

'You'll see' she replied.

She winked at Ianto before she left Jack's office. Owen and Tosh were busy working, though Lexi spied some changes, Tosh had a small smile on her face while Owen couldn't seem to stop starring at Tosh. Gwen was nowhere to be soon. She headed down to their firing room picking up her stashed bow and arrow on the way.

Lei was someone you didn't want to mess with. Not only was she great with a bow and arrow but she also excelled with a gun, a sword and several martial arts practices. It felt good to have her bow in her hand again and once she hit her first bulls-eye she was lost in the moment, forgetting the time and hitting bulls-eye after bulls-eye.

'You're really good at that' said Jack.

The voice startled her, she swung around, her bow arched for release. Jack put his hands up in surrender.

'You shouldn't sneak up on someone who is armed' replied Lexi.

'Sorry' said Jack.

'What do you want?' asked Lexi rudely.

'Why are you here?'

'I told you, The Doctor sent me' she replied.

'But why?' pressed Jack.

'Because he did Jack' replied Lexi bitterly.

'How were you born immortal?' he asked.

'I just was' she replied.

'That's not an answer' replied Jack crossly.

'Well it's not really your business' growled Lexi shoving past Jack and out of the room.

Jack stood there silently for many moments.

'You shouldn't provoke her like that' said Ianto.

'We know nothing about her' moaned Jack.

'But she was sent by The Doctor, that has to be a good thing' said Ianto.

'Maybe' replied Jack.


	3. Chapter 3

**THREE**

IT had been a week since Alexandria had shot the bird man and joined Torchwood but still the team hadn't exactly accepted her. No, scratch that, some of the team had accepted her, some had not. It was clear that both Tosh and Ianto were very much 'Team Lexi' while Owen was happy as long as Tosh's new style and attitude kept appearing. Gwen was very much against Alexandria and on 'Team Hate', while Jack remained on the fence about the whole thing.

Jack was reluctant to let her attend missions despite knowing how well she could defend herself and others – a fact Gwen was quick to pick up on – but Lexi was reaching breaking point.

'Guys we have a weevil sighting, Ianto with me, Owen and Gwen stick together. Tosh be our eyes and ears, Alexandria stay here. Right move out' he cried.

'Aweh poor baby' mocked Gwen as she left.

As Tosh passed her she slipped a comm into Lexi's hand. Lexi thanked her with a nod. Once the others had all left Lexi wasted no time grabbing her bow and arrow, two daggers and a long sword before heading out. Lexi didn't need fancy transportation or gear to head out. She didn't necessarily need the comm either but it helped. It was good to be on the chase of something again. She heard Tosh's voice on the comms; 'Two coming your way Jack. Three to your right Owen'. The tasers and guns they used on the weevils weren't suitable, their idea always being to capture rather than kill but in the end it just prolonged the weevil's pain.

She'd almost caught up with them when she heard Jack's voice shout, 'There's too many of them, fall back'.

_Idiots!_ They'd walked into a weevil nest. Lexi sighed dramatically launching herself into the chaos. She started the fight with her bow and arrow, then when the fighting got closer, she switched to her two daggers. She was like a madwoman fighting with a level of passion that was unseen before. The rest of the team had stopped fighting themselves, each looked on in bewilderment. Their own injuries forgotten. When the last weevil was dead the silence was broken.

'Whose there? Show yourself!' shouted Jack.

Lexi then realised that she was so used to turning invisible that she'd done it without realising. No wonder they'd looked so confused, to them it had looked like flying daggers had come out of nowhere and attacked the weevils.

'Oops sorry' she said reappearing, 'sometimes I forget I can do that'.

'What are you doing here?' he growled.

'Well I _was_ saving your lives' she replied.

'Please you just wanted to show off and take all the glory' said Gwen.

'Did I say I was saving your lives? Sorry I should have let you die then you wouldn't be able to annoy me anymore' replied Lexi sweetly.

'I hate you' growled Gwen.

'I get it sweetcheeks, you're jealous, it's understandable' replied Lexi.

Before Gwen had time to retaliate or Jack had time to scold her she added, 'well would you look at that, its night time. Who fancies a drink? I do' and with that she was off, blending into the background till she disappeared altogether.

'What just happened?' asked Owen.

'Lexi happened' replied Ianto.

**Back at the Hub**

Owen couldn't stop starring at the outfit Tosh had changed into. It was so unlike Tosh but that didn't mean that she didn't look drop dead gorgeous in it. Owen could hardly believe what he was seeing, he kept having to remind himself to close his mouth.

'Going out with the whore then?' sneered Gwen.

'Shut up Gwen' said Ianto.

'Out of everyone here, you're the biggest whore Gwen' added Owen.

Gwen walked away with a huff, clearly being unable to take what she so willingly threw at others.

'We can't go out' said Jack while Ianto tried to sweet talk him into reconsidering, 'what if the rift acts up?'

'Oh please!' said Lexi entering the room. She was well aware that everyone had stopped to look at her. She wore a jade green v-neck dress that clung to her like a second skin till it reached her waist where it flared out loosely. It ended just above her knees and she'd teamed it with silver heels and a silver bag.

'Tosh has at least three portable rift monitoring devices, one of which is currently in her bag' she paused, pouting with her bottom lip, 'please Jack can we go and have some fun' she said huskily.

'Urh sure' replied Jack hoarsely.

Lexi smiled at her obvious win, 'Shall we?' she asked.

'We shall' replied Ianto linking his arm with hers.

**Some Random Pub**

'We should go' growled Jack.

'But we're just getting started' replied Lexi from her position between Jack and Ianto.

'You're only jealous of all the attention she's getting' said Tosh – who was on her fourth glass of wine and was almost sitting in Owen's lap, not that he was complaining.

'No I'm not' replied Jack sourly.

'It's ok Jack, I'm not interested in them, they only want me because I'm showing cleavage' she replied.

'Who _do _you want?' Jack asked.

'Ianto' she replied cheekily.

Jack growled, 'he's mine'.

'I'm kidding' she replied – not noticing the hurt on Ianto's face.

'Who are you into?' pressed Jack.

'They're these two guy, they're really hot. One's a total ass and the others really kind and funny. Shame they're both taken' she sighed dramatically – taking great interest in the disappointed pout on Jack's face and the way Ianto had clenched his fists in anger.

Tosh burst out laughing with Owen following shortly after.

'What's so funny?' asked Ianto.

'We know the men she's referring to' said Tosh.

'You do?' replied Jack eagerly.

'Can anyone say threesome?' shouted Owen.

'Threesome!' screamed Tosh and Lexi together.

Jack and Ianto shared a look like they had no idea what was going on. Meanwhile Lexi and Tosh had tried to hug each other from across the table and it had failed epically. Tosh landed firmly in Owen's lap while Lexi fell into Ianto's. She tried to get up but he kept her captive.

'No' she wailed trying to get out of his grip, 'Jack will get angry. He doesn't like sharing' she whimpered making both men focus intently on her.

'But you're warm and I want you on my lap. If I let you go you'll get bombarded by all the loser men and Jack and I will have to share you' said Ianto pouting.

'You have to have me to share me' replied Lexi.

'You're sitting on my lap, doesn't that mean I have you?' countered Ianto.

'No you cheated!' cried Tosh, 'Owen he cheated! He's keeping Lexi captive, that's not fair, and what if Jack wanted her on his lap'.

Owen laughed good-naturedly at his colleague and friend in her drunken state. 'Perhaps I should take you home Tosh' he said.

'No we can't leave Lexi, she'll get eaten by Jack and Ianto' she cried frantically.

'Don't worry Tosh, I'll be fine' replied Lexi, then whispered, 'I have my daggers'.

'Ok let's go Owen' said Tosh, grabbing a surprised Owen by the collar and leading him from the pub.

'You two do look cosy together' pouted Jack.

'Urgh jealousy is an ugly emotion. I'm going home' declared Lexi.

'But Tosh and Owen just left, they wanted us to bond' moaned Ianto.

'Blame Jack' replied Lexi swaying a bit as she got to her feet.

'If you take me home I'll give you a reward' said Lexi smiling mischievously.

'What kind of reward?' asked Jack curiously.

'The good kind' replied Lexi with a wink.

'Let's go' said Ianto practically dragging Lexi and Jack behind him.

'Why are we going back to the hub?' asked Jack.

'That's where Lexi lives' replied Ianto.

'You live in the hub?' asked Jack confused.

'Well duhh, that's what Ianto just said' she replied.

'So where do you live? Can we see?' asked Jack.

'Tut Tut Jack, you can't follow me to my room, what kind of girl do you think I am? I may be dirty but I'm not that dirty' she said cheekily.

'Where is our reward?' asked Ianto.

'So impatient' muttered Lexi.

'Well you did promise' said Jack.

Lexi strolled up to Ianto, pulling him close and running her hands along the front of his shirt up to his shoulders and around his neck, 'you want your reward' she whispered huskily.

'Yes' he replied quietly.

She closed the gap between them and planted a sweet tender kiss on his lips, which then morphed into a more passionate kiss that left them both breathless.

Lexi turned around to find Jack standing behind her, 'what about you Jack, you want your reward?' she asked.

His response was to grab her waist and pull her close, his kiss was different from Ianto's more fire and harsh passion, and he explored every part of her mouth with his tongue and left her wanting more when they parted.

It took Lexi a second to regain control of speech, 'well gentlemen, goodnight' she whispered while disappearing into the darkness of the hub.

Both men stood together each still feeling the lingering touch of her kiss on their lips.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Do not own Torchwood or Doctor Who. Only own original characters; Alexandria Wells & Tom

**FOUR**

To say the following morning was uncomfortable would be stating the obvious but as Lexi left her quarters and entered the hub she refused to bow down to the tension of the room.

'Morning' she said cheerfully.

She received a series of glares and moans in return.

'Bad hangover?' she asked cheerily.

'Why are you so cheerful?' moaned Tosh grumpily.

'Because I have the magical hangover cure' she replied happily.

Tosh perked up at the mention of this, 'can I have it?'

'What kind of person would I be if I didn't help a friend out?' questioned Lexi in a mock hurt voice. She handed Tosh a pill, 'take this with a glass of water, you'll be find in ten minutes'.

Tosh took the pill and downed it with water without asking questions, soon enough she began to feel better.

'So what happened with you and Owen last night?' asked Lexi innocently.

Tosh blushed, 'nothing' she murmured, though her red face gave her away.

'Sure, nothing happened' replied Lexi sarcastically.

'I was really drunk' said Tosh.

'All the best things happen when you're drunk' said Lexi.

Tosh gave her a look.

'Ok not the best things but definitely fun memorable things'.

'Urgh!' exclaimed Tosh, 'he probably thinks I'm desperate. I practically threw myself at him! As if he hasn't already told me he's not interested, I had to go and embarrass myself!'

'Sure, he's _so_ not interested' said Lexi sarcastically.

'What's that supposed to mean?' asked Tosh.

'He can't take his eyes off you, that doesn't look like someone who's not interested' said Lexi sarcastically.

'How did your night go?' asked Tosh.

'I'm not sure, I'll let you know when I find out' replied Lexi.

'Lexi a moment in my office!' bellowed Jack.

Lexi left Jack, squared her shoulders and walked towards Jack's office. She wasn't at al surprised to find not only Jack but Ianto there as well.

'What can I do for you?' she asked cheerfully.

Jack looked at her sternly but she refused to back down, 'we need to talk about yesterday'.

'Which part?' she asked cheekily.

'The part where you disobeyed my orders and entered a mission you were told to stay out of'.

'Would you have preferred to get injured and potentially killed?' she asked.

'That's not the point' replied Jack.

'I think the Doctor got you all wrong Jack. If I'm not on the team then what am I doing here?' she asked.

'I don't know' said Jack.

'Great' replied Lexi, hurt in her eyes.

'And about the other thing, why did you kiss both Ianto and I? Were you trying to break us up?' said Jack angrily.

'No, I know you're together' she replied.

'Then why do it?' he asked.

'I don't know, maybe because I like both of you' she replied.

'Well we don't want you' said Jack emotionlessly.

'You don't?' she whispered, 'Ianto?'

He remained silent, which caused her last wall to crumble.

'I see' she murmured, her voice thick with emotion.

'Perhaps you should leave' said Jack sternly.

She nodded. Then a great tremor moved through the hub shattering several objects. Jack jumped to his feet and Ianto pulled out his gun. But it was the sound of Ella Fitzgerald's 'Dream a Little Dream of Me' playing through the hub that had Lexi take action.

'Stay here please' she begged, 'I don't want either of you to get hurt'.

Before Jack or Ianto could respond, she was out of the door, locking it behind her. Jack and Ianto were helpless, only able to watch behind the blind drawn window.

'Hello Kittykat'.

'Tom' she replied.

'What? No warm welcome? No nickname?' he pouted.

'Why are you here Tom?' she asked.

'What, am I not allowed to pop in now?' he asked.

She glared at him.

He sighed, 'You've been a very naughty girl you know, running away from me. Then you got with that Doctor and I thought I'd never get my hands on you. I've been chasing you for a long time Kittykat' he said.

She gulped then looked at him, studying his appearance. He hadn't changed much. He still had the same shaggy brown hair, the same broad shoulders and the same choice of clothes but his eyes seemed more crazy and desperate than the last time she saw him.

'You should have just left me alone' she replied.

'Now you know I can't do that' he said.

She sighed trying to maintain a distance from him. She spotted Tosh and Owen hiding out down in the autopsy lab, and saw Gwen in the main office upstairs.

'Nice place you've got here I must say. Looks like you've actually made some friend's' he mocked.

'Don't hurt them' she replied seriously.

'Please, Kittykat, I'm only here for you' he said seriously.

Suddenly there was a loud gunshot and Lexi felt a stinging in her arm, looking down, sure enough he'd shot her and blood had begun dripping down her arm.

'Awh, I'm sorry did I hurt you?' he mocked.

'What's your plan? You know you can't kill me' she said through the pain.

'True but it doesn't mean I can't cause you pain' he replied, shooting her again – this time in her leg, she stumbled.

'What do you want?' she asked.

'You know what I want'.

'It doesn't work like that, it's not something I can control, and it's a part of me'.

'You can give it to your bonded' he replied.

'You aren't my bonded' she said, 'your aura repulses me' she added.

'We're meant to be together' he responded.

'You're delusional' she said.

'No one to save you now. No John, no Doctor, not even your friend's are here to help. Let's face it, you can't beat me alone. I will have your powers!' he shouted.

At that moment three things happened simultaneously. Ianto managed to knock the locked door down, Tom shot Lexi in the stomach, she tried to shoot him but before she could he'd disappeared and she'd lost her footing, falling to the ground.

'Lexi! Lexi!' she heart Ianto call, he knelt down before her, placing her head on his lap.

'Please don't pretend you care' she whispered.

Ianto looked into her broken face and felt tears on his own face, 'I do care about you' he said.

'Not in the way I want' she replied, then added, 'I'm sorry for reading signs that weren't there'.

'But you-' he began.

'Don't. Jack made it clear I'm not wanted'.

She struggled to stand but she managed it. Her wounds were still open but bleeding less, she began to stumble towards her quarters.

'Where are you going?' asked Tosh, concerned for her friend.

'To get my stuff' she replied.

'Why?' asked Owen.

'Jack asked me to leave' replied Lexi.

'You can't' cried Tosh.

'I'm sorry' replied Lexi disappearing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately don't own Torchwood. Do own original characters; Alexandria Wells and Tom.

**FIVE**

Tosh glared, her eyes full of determination as she walked up to Jack and slapped him hard across the face, 'what the hell have you done?' she cried.

Jack remained motionless, too shocked by the slap.

'You asked her to leave? Are you a complete arsehole? You've just sent the most amazing, kind-hearted, funny, intelligent girl packing and why? Because you're jealous of her? Or because you're too stupid to realise you actually have feelings for her?' she cried.

'Please!' began Gwen.

'No, you just shut up! No one wants your opinion. You just add more flames to the fire' said Tosh before she turned back to Jack and Ianto, 'she made a move at the pub because I told her to. I saw the glances and casual touches and I know I wasn't imagining it. I don't care what you do with your feelings but you will apologise to Lexi and convince her to stay or I will be shoving this device up your arse!' she shouted.

Both Jack and Ianto paled in the face of the device Tosh held. It was one that she'd designed herself that sent a concentrated pulse of electricity to a designated part of the body. The level of voltage depended on the anger of the person using the device.

At that moment Lexi returned with a small bag. Her wounds had closed and her skin was blemish free but she still wore the bloodied clothes. She sighed unhappily, this was no how she'd envisioned this part of her life. The Doctor would be so disappointed in her. He'd probably punish her by not allowing her to travel with him.

Even now she would have to reveal one of her secrets; where she'd been staying. In her mind this was something she'd reveal under very different circumstances but clearly she'd been very wrong in her assessment of Jack and Ianto. They didn't want her and why would they when they had each other.

'Ready to go already?' sneered Gwen,' 'that doesn't look like much stuff. Planning on sleeping in the gutter are you?' she added.

For once Lexi didn't respond – she didn't really have the heart to do so – she just ignored the comment instead.

'I'll be gone in a second. I'll just show Jack and Ianto where my apartment is. They can turn it into something else' she paused, 'Tosh should come as well if only to relieve the tension'.

She moved back to where she came without a backwards glance. It wasn't necessary as she knew they'd follow.

'I took the wards down, now anyone can enter' she said after roughly fifteen minutes of walking. 'The second entrance is there, it comes out behind the hub. Quite useful for a quick escape' she murmured.

Then she entered the room, noticing that Tosh was nowhere to be seen – she probably planned her disappearance.

The rooms were beautifully decorated and Ianto was surprised about how much she'd managed to get done in such a small amount of time. The main room doubled as a sitting room and a bedroom. The walls and carpet were white and a chandelier hung from the ceiling. The king size bed stood out with a flowery bedding on it on one side of the room while on the other side there was a large red sofa, a TV and several gaming devices. There was also a wardrobe, a chest of drawers and a bookcase that was half filled with books. Two doors led from the main room.

One led to a fully functioning kitchen, which was painted bright yellow with pink highlights – Jack was quite surprised to find a fully working kitchen as he didn't think the electricity system reached this far back. While the other door led to a bathroom which contained a toilet, a sink, a mirror, a larger shower unit and a claw footed bathtub.

'How did you get all this stuff in here?' asked Ianto.

'Secretly' she replied sighing sadly, 'anyway it's yours now. I don't care what you do with it'.

She looked at them both with sadness and longing, 'I expect Tosh has already given you the third degree about letting be go and forced you to apologise but let's not kid ourselves. You don't want me here Jack, you've made that perfectly clear and apparently Ianto has no opinion'.

'Where will you go?' asked Ianto finding his voice.

'Here and there' she replied.

'Not back to the Doctor' said Jack angrily.

'He would not take me back if I asked. It will be my punishment to remain alone' she replied mysteriously. Then she was gone.

**WEEKS LATER**

The streets were cold, the sun didn't seem as bright, and the people held on interest to her. It would be easy to book a room in a hotel yet she did not think she deserved it. She had lost the one place that felt like home and the people that felt like family. It was her fault and she deserved her misery.

**MEANWHILE**

Back at the hub neither Tosh nor Owen were speaking to Jack and Ianto. Gwen had cheered up and reverted back to her flirting ways. No one got mad at her anymore, they simply ignored her. Even Jack and Ianto were struggling.

For all his silence Ianto did miss Lexi and had felt something for her. However he was in a relationship with Jack and didn't want to lose that for something that might be as simple as a crush. It wasn't a simple crush though, the aching hole in his heart told him that. It had been a mere couple of weeks since her departure but it felt like years.

Jack was fairing worse than Ianto. The Doctor had sent him a fierce angel and in his own fear he had destroyed her. If he thought hard, he could still feel her lips on his, the lingering kiss they'd shared weeks ago still on his mind. He was a jealous man, seeing the way she had looked at Ianto made him angry. It didn't matter that she looked at him the same way, Ianto was his and he didn't want to lose him.

So he'd kept her away from missions and kept her at arm's length, always afraid that she'd see how he really felt about her. It killed him to say that he didn't want her and to get her to leave but it would be better in the long run. The groups dynamic had been changing, he was no longer the leader and everything had been moving towards her. No, it was better that she had gone, even if his heart was weeping. He looked over at Owen and Tosh who seemed deep in conversation – he wanted what they had: life without complications.

**TOSH AND OWEN**

'I miss her' whispered Tosh.

'I miss your smile' replied Owen.

'What?' Tosh asked.

'Since she left you've smiled less. She bought out the confidence you'd kept hidden' he replied.

'She did make me better' said Tosh.

'No, she just saw you as you are and introduced us to her as well' said Owen.

Tosh smiled broadly.

'See you're beautiful when you smile' he said.

Tosh blushed.

'I've been an arse for not seeing now amazing you are. I've been stuck in the present not seeing the future but I don't want to end up like Jack and Ianto or broken like our friend Lexi. So I guess what I'm trying to say is will you go out with me?'

Tosh giggled, Owen _was_ an arse but one she'd fancied for years. With as much passion as she could muster, she replied; 'yes'.

Then the warning alarm sounded on the rift monitor and it was back to work for Torchwood.

**AN: **Also; Howdy to everyone reading this ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Do not own Torchwood or Doctor Who- only original characters Alexandria and Tom

**SIX**

It had been a few months since Lexi had left and the group were barely functioning as a team. Jack and Ianto had taken to sleeping in Lexi's apartment, the smell of her perfume slowly fading away. They were currently working on a case that involved small children. A primary school had been experiencing unusual behaviour with it's kids. The team had narrowed it down to some kind of gas but hadn't got any further. All their previous 'mysteries' had been solved rather suspiciously; a well-placed phone call, camera footage, a mysterious letter appearing in the hub. Tosh liked to think Lexi was behind these things as it gave her hope that she would return.

'Right team, what do we know about this gas?' asked Jack during team meeting.

'It's gas, it's invisible, it's infiltrating the minds of young children and we have no idea of the purpose' said Owen sarcastically.

'Thanks Owen' replied Jack angrily.

Suddenly the hub was filled with the unmistakable noise of a Tardis. Jack shot up from his chair and bolted down the stairs to the main section of the hub, the others followed.

The man that walked from the Tardis was unmistakably the Doctor yet he had a face they hadn't met before – save for the holographic image that Lexi had shown Jack before.

'Ok, not the reaction I was looking for, you all look very shocked to see me' he said, 'ahh yes, new face. Not ginger yet! But isn't this bow tie cool!'

He was met with silence.

'Tough crowd' he said rubbing his hands together, 'where's my Lexi then?' he added missing the growl that came from Jack's mouth upon hearing the Doctor call her 'my Lexi'.

The group shuffled nervously.

'Come on! Where is she? You haven't locked her in the kitchen have you? She's a great baker' he said.

'Well you see, she's urh' said Tosh.

'She's gone' finished Owen.

'What do you mean gone?' asked the Doctor seriously.

'Well you see she was inappropriate, sloppy, and untrustworthy. No one wanted her here so she left' said Gwen maliciously.

'What!' shouted the Doctor with enough thunder in his voice that even made Gwen cowered back in fear.

'You shouldn't listen to her, she's a bitch' said Owen.

'I like Lexi she is a great friend, she's Owen's friend as well. I though Ianto liked her but apparently I was wrong. Gwen's a bitch so she doesn't count and the whole thing is Jack's fault' replied Tosh seriously.

'You sent her away!?' bellowed the Doctor, 'do you have any idea what you've done? I sent her here for a reason Jack. She was safe here, you were supposed to fix her but what? You turn her away because you're scared of your own emotions' the Doctor heaved a sigh.

(Jack wasn't even sure how people kept guessing the correct reason for him sending Lexi away).

'I don't care what case you're working on, you can be sure it's solved already. You best go out and look for Lexi or you'll find yourself on the receiving end of a Timelord's anger!'

The team didn't need telling twice, they scattered before his eyes, desperate to avoid his anger. The Doctor sighed before returning to the Tardis. If they couldn't find her, he would.

'You shouldn't have shouted at them'.

He jumped, turning around he came face to face with Lexi.

'Where have you been?' he asked.

'About' she replied quietly.

'What happened?' he asked, looking into the eyes of a girl more broken than the last time he'd seen her.

'They didn't want me' she mumbled, 'there was a night I thought otherwise but I was wrong and Jack told me to leave because of it' she added while her eyes cried.

'My darling Lexi they are men without heads. They would not still be moping if they did not feel a thing for you. Jack is stubborn, he's loved and lost too many times and Ianto is shy and used to being underappreciated. Do not give up on them you three will be well suited when you are finally together'.

'But it hurts' said Lexi brokenly.

'Well you'll be happy to know Tosh has been giving them hell since you left. You really gave her the confidence to be herself' he paused, 'where have you really been?' he asked seriously.

'The streets for a while. I didn't feel I deserved a hotel. I helped some children get off the street, I tried to stay away from trouble but there were som nay people to help' she said.

'It's like being Santa Claus is it not?' he said.

'Exactly' she smiled tiredly.

'Go get some rest, the Tardis kept your room for you. She's missed you, I'll wake you when they return' he said.

She nodded in thanks before walking up the stairs and out of sight.

**FOUR HOURS LATER**

The Doctor knew as he saw the Torchwood team return that it was time to tell them the secret truth. Not that Lexi was in the Tardis but something else. It wasn't that Lexi meant to lie, it was just easier than the truth that she preferred to think of as a nightmare.

The team walked in looking dejected – except for Gwen – who would meet a sticky end if she wasn't careful.

'We couldn't find her' said a tearful Tosh.

The Doctor nodded, 'I have two things to tell you, though the first can only be told to those that Lexi trusted', he paused, 'I am sorry Gwen but you need to leave'.

Gwen stomped her foot and tried to pout, 'where can I go?'

'Go to the upstairs conference room, its soundproof' said Jack.

She went but not quietly. It didn't really matter as the Doctor led them into the Tardis and asked them to sit down. The monitor showed Lexi to still be asleep. The Tardis watching over her. The only notion that the Tardis was unhappy about the sudden new arrivals was the low groaning noise she made, the Doctor tried to calm her by stroking the dashboard.

'I wanted to briefly tell you the truth about Lexi. Her being the last from a planet as old as Gallifrey is a lie she's been using for years. It's affective, it makes people stop asking questions and also makes them afraid'.

'Why would she want people to be afraid of her?' asked Tosh.

'Because it's less painful for her. It's true she was born immortal. The woman who fell pregnant with Lexi was captured and experimented on. When Lexi was born the woman was killed. For the first five years of her life Lexi was put through serious torture and experiments. The point of it all was never understood for the man behind it was mad. Who knows if he meant to create a superhero, an assassin or a template for a future army? Lexi is one of a kind, there is no one like her and she has gifts and talents like you would not believe' he said pausing.

'How the pain and death works I am unsure of as she refuses to tell me. A lot of people are after her, especially a sinister man called Tom who tricked her heart once before'.

'He was here months ago' said Ianto.

'She stood alone before him, he shot her three times' said Owen.

'It was the day Jack told her to leave' sobbed Tosh.

'You fools' replied the Doctor shaking his head.

'How did she get away from the mad man?'

'I saved her. I pulled her out of that place and then made sure no one else would find themselves there. I did not know what would happen to her in the state I found her in. She does not like talking of her past as it makes her panic so do not ask her of it. Also do not act as if you know her past, she will not thank you for your pity or your sympathy'.

'You act like you know where she is' said Owen.

The Doctor said nothing and simply stepped away from them. The monitor showed Lexi to be awake.

'Doctor' she called, standing in the doorway rubbing sleep from her eyes. It was a childlike action that make her seem younger than she was.

'Lexi!' shouted Tosh.

The girl in question jumped, her eyes wide as she saw who was there. She glared at the Doctor accusingly and he had the grace to look away guiltily. Lexi braced herself as Tosh launched a tight hug on her. Lexi stroked Tosh's hair soothingly as she sobbed onto Lexi's shoulder.

'It's alright Tosh', she murmured, 'I never went far'.

After Tosh had let go, Lexi briefly hugged Own before facing the other two men. Trying to hide the hurt she felt, she crossed her arms over her chest. Tension filled the room. The silence stretched and Lexi wanted nothing more than to run and hide.

'I'm sorry' mumbled Ianto, 'I should have spoken up. I didn't want you to leave. I was, _am_ scared of the way I feel, please forgive me' he finished.

Lexi nodded, not quite ready to forgive him but ready enough to listen. She turned to Jack and waited.

'I want you on the team, please come back' was all he said and for now that would have to do.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Torchwood or Doctor who - do own original characters Lexi and Tom.

**Language Warning.**

**AN: **Wrote this with a migraine and with my eyes closed - so enjoy while I continue to suffer :) ~ Zyii

**SEVEN**

It didn't magically go back to how it was, it couldn't. There was tension and awkwardness galore. Lexi chose to avoid those two men as much as she could, she knew where running got her – a bite in the bum and consequences later – but she couldn't help herself. She couldn't help but think that if it hadn't been for the Doctor's impromptu visit, then she'd still be out on her own and Torchwood would be but a distant memory.

So what was she doing instead of socialising with the team she was now part of? Well she'd reset the wards on her apartment (and noted the lingering male smell) and was lying on her bed with a delicious tub of Ben and Jerry's ice cream while listening to Alfie Bow's latest album at full volume. What? She liked his voice and loved the classic music of an era gone by, songs like 'Some enchanted Evening' and 'If You Were the Only Girl' filled her head like a gentle lullaby.

Tosh surprisingly hadn't been badgering her about being social. Lexi suspected she felt quite guilty about her role in everything. After all if it hadn't been for her gentle prodding Lexi wouldn't have made a move at all. But Lexi was glad that Tosh had convinced her to make a move, at least she now knew where she stood, and she preferred to be miserable now rather than be miserable later down the line.

She was no fool though, she'd figured that the Doctor had spoken to them about her past, she was angry to a certain extend but also grateful. She hated talking of her past, it was like being stuck in an eternal nightmare. It wasn't like something could be taken from it, like when a superhero is kidnapped there is always a big explosion, the enemy is defeated and then the party starts. No, Lexi didn't experience that, it had taken a lot of hard work to get where she was today. Some would say her sarcastic hard front was just a cover for the whimpering child beneath, but Lexi had come to a point where she believed the sarcastic front was now a part of her, one she couldn't afford to lose.

She busied herself with work, she worked hard and quietly. Even on missions she hardly spoke a word unless it was absolutely necessary. It was like the spark was gone from her eyes, and she was just going through the motions. Tosh tried to get her to go out and enjoy life but eventually gave up, there were only so many times she could hear the excuse 'I don't feel like it' before she couldn't take anymore.

Poor Lexi, depressed is what she was and she hated it. She longed to smile, to prance and prank but she just didn't have the heart to do it. It wasn't like she purposefully planned it, she just woke up one day and it was there. It made her sad and she didn't want to be sad, so what if the guys she was interested in weren't interested in her. Did that mean her life should end? Nope, guy troubles weren't worth it. There were lots of interesting things to do in Cardiff and she was about to experience them.

Getting up from her room, she showered, cleaned herself up, added some makeup and styled her hair. Then she put on a tight fitting black dress that ended mid-thigh. It left little to the imagination but Lexi didn't care about looking like a slut, she had no one to impress, she wasn't looking for pity or a one night thing, she just wanted some fun and that's what this outfit screamed. She wore bright red stilettos with the dress and carried a small black glittery bag in her hand.

It was quite late and she heard no sound from the main hub so she assumed no one was here anymore. She was wrong – she should have used her secret exit.

'What the hell are you wearing?' shouted Jack – first time she'd heard him talk directly to her in weeks.

'It's called a dress Jack' she replied bitterly.

'You can't go out like that' he replied.

'Who are you? My Mother?' she countered.

Jack scowled, 'You'll get into trouble if you go out looking like that'.

'What if I'm looking for trouble Jack' she replied.

He growled which bought the attention of Ianto.

'What's wrong Jack?' he asked.

'Someone thinks it's alright to go out dressed like a whore' he replied angrily.

Ianto turned around, his eyes glued to Lexi, checking her out not so subtly.

'Like something you see hot stuff' she murmured.

He gulped, 'Jack's right you cannot wear that outside'.

'When did you two become my guardians? Oh that's right never' she replied.

'We're just trying to protect you' argued Jack.

'Protect me? That's rich. I'm just going out to have some fun, there is no harm in that'.

'You're asking for more than fun in that dress' replied Ianto.

'Well at least that's more than what I get here' she replied bitterly.

'What's that supposed to mean?' demanded Jack.

'It doesn't matter' she replied.

'Take the damn dress off!' shouted Jack.

'What so I can stand naked in front of you while you turn me down again?! I think not. You're just jealous I dress like this for strangers and not for you!' she screamed in response.

'Why can't you see that we care about you?' asked Ianto.

'Because you don't' she responded.

'Why do you say that?' asked Jack.

'Because if you cared, you never would have asked me to leave' she said quietly.

'That was almost a month ago, can't you let it go?' asked Jack.

'Let it go? You have no fucking idea. The Doctor thought you'd fix me, you just made it worse. I'm broken Jack and not even you wanted me'.

She walked out.

Jack moved to go after her but was stopped by Tosh, 'let her go'.

'She'll get hurt' he whispered.

'She won't. She knows how to protect herself' replied Tosh.

'Why is she like this?' asked Ianto.

'You broke her' said Tosh, 'she has a lot to give and she falls hard, at least that's what the Doctor told me. You told her to leave and it broke her, she thinks that if it wasn't for the Doctor, you wouldn't have asked her to come back. She's wavering Jack everyone can see it, don't let her lose herself'.

**SOME DISGUSTING CORNER OF A SWEATY CLUB**

Lexi felt good, well she was swaying uncontrollably and she felt like a cloud was cushioning her brain, did that mean she felt good? She wasn't actually sure. She lost count after the seventh shot. She thought people had pinpointed her as a pity case, she certainly fit the mould; short tight dress, too much alcohol in system and all alone but she didn't care what others were thinking. She was here to have fun and fun she was having.

She took a break after being slapped on the ass for the fourth time, she had to resist the urge to pummel the guy who slapped her but she kept reminding herself 'you're here to have fun, so have it'. Though having said that she quickly realised that she didn't enjoy dancing up against a sweaty drunken roaming hand guy, so she abandoned that pretty quickly and went back to drinking.

**The Hub – 3am**

_Oh God_ she thought, _where is the wall? Is that it? Nope, wait am I falling? Oh hello floor._

It was official, she was off her face, and she knew that she should get up but the floor was so comfy and the sky was making pretty pictures for her. She tried to find the light switch to illuminate the hub but her hand hadn't been cooperating with her and as a result she'd fallen to the floor. She thought she'd been quite stealthy about it but then a bright light appeared making her wince and she heard feet shuffling towards her.

'What are you doing on the floor?' asked the mysterious voice.

'Having a conversation. Quite rude actually I was just walking alone and the floor dragged me down, he must be lonely' she replied.

'You're so drunk' said mystery voice number two.

'Well that was the plan' she said.

'You had a plan?'

'Yep' she replied proudly.

'What was it?' said the mysterious/familiar voice.

'It's a secret, I don't want you telling anyone' she replied.

'I promise I won't' said voice two.

'Ok, well I had this great plan, I was really sad see and I needed to forget something so I went out to have some fun and I forgot all about the thing I needed to forget' she said smiling.

'What did you need to forget?' asked one of the voices.

'I don't remember' she replied confused.

'Right, let's get you to bed' said voice two.

'Are you angels?' she asked as she was carried gently to her room.

(They were able to carry her into her room as the wards were down – she was drunk after all).

'Stay with me?' she asked trying to make her angels stay.

'No sweetheart' replied one.

'You'll regret it in the morning' replied the other.

Just before they left she muttered, 'Am I not good enough for them?'

'Who?' replied a curious voice.

'Jack and Ianto' she replied quietly.

'You're too good for them' said the voice.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Torchwood or Doctor Who. I do own my original characters; Alexandria Wells and Tom

**Language Warning**

**AN:** Had lots of fun writing this, am proper sleepy but I don't think there are any mistakes, if there are I'm sorry ~Zyii

**EIGHT**

Lexi woke up with a banging headache, she groaned rolling over in her bed and wishing the covers would just swallow her up. Why did she think that drinking her problems away would be a good thing, it was totally idiotic of her. She tried to get back to sleep but it didn't seem to be working.

'Lexi get your lazy ass out of bed' shouted a voice around the room.

_That's strange _she thought, _I don't remember lowering the wards._

Then she heard the voice again followed by some light laughter, she got up searching for the cause of noise, getting more frustrated the longer she couldn't find out what was causing it. Infuriated she looked up to the ceiling and that's when she saw it, a small black speaker. _Those bastards!_ She internally growled, they'd rigged her apartment up with a speaker service. She was going to kill them.

She showered quickly ignoring the pounding in her head and dressed herself in a pair of tight skinny back jeans that fit her like a second skin. She wore them with a baggy red jumper that hung off one shoulder and a pair of black heeled boots. She left her hair loose and wavy. She growled out loud as she made her way towards the main hub. She was annoyed with the rude awakening and her mood didn't improve seeing the team still laughing over their use of waking her up.

'Are you done yet?' she asked.

They jumped not realising that she had arrived.

'We've been dying to use that for ages' said Owen.

'I wish you hadn't' replied Lexi.

'Ahh did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed today?' mocked Tosh.

'I woke up, that's the problem. My head is killing me. I want to go back to sleep, why did you wake me' she moaned, pouting at the end.

'Urh' stammered Ianto.

'Articulate as always I see' she said.

Ianto actually looked offended ~ _serves him right!_

Lexi was still avoiding the giant elephant in the room, things between her Jack and Ianto were awkward at best. They still joked and talked but there was an edge to it.

'Why did you drag me out of bed?' asked Lexi.

'Suspicious sightings' said Owen mysteriously.

'Ok well that explains everything' said Lexi rolling her eyes.

'What?' said Owen defensively, 'Everything we do starts with a suspicious sighting'.

'Of course it does love' said Tosh reassuringly.

He huffed at her obvious sarcasm.

'Why am I here?' asked Lexi – again.

'Team building' replied Jack walking into the room.

'You're kidding' she replied.

'Nope' he said popping the 'P'.

'This is ridiculous' she groaned.

'No, but the team is. Come on it will be fun, it's just a little assault course'.

'When did you have time to build an assault course?' asked Lexi.

'I have my ways' he replied.

'This doesn't sound good, I'm getting images of Lara Croft and that scary butler. Please tell me you didn't hire a creepy butler to follow us around' cried Lexi.

They all stared at her.

'What? I'm up to date, I read my history, you aren't a 90s kid if you weren't scared of that butler' she said.

'You aren't a 90s kid' said Jack.

'So?' said Lexi.

'Anyway' said Tosh diverting attention before an argument could start, 'where is this assault course?'

'Two blocks away, it's outside so you'll need to dress accordingly. It shouldn't take more than two hours but can you bring a rift monitor just in case Tosh' he said.

'I always bring a rift monitor with me' she replied.

'Right' said Jack recovering from Tosh's attitude, 'We'll head out in twenty minutes'.

Lexi groaned, 'I just got dressed'.

'You call that dressing? You look like a charity case' sneered Gwen.

'Seriously? Your insults get lamer by the second. Do us all a favour and fall into some deep dark hole. Your presence is unwanted' replied Lexi walking away.

Once she was back in her room, she changed into a pair of thick black leggings (that hugged her figure, she was a girl after all), a pair of black combat boots, a black tank top with a baggy green top over it and a woolly hat – in case it rained.

She walked back to the hub, she was the first one there.

'What is that on your head?'

'It's a hat Jack, I didn't know you were blind' she replied.

'I know it's a hat, I mean why is it on your head?' he asked.

'In case it rains' she replied.

'Listen Lexi' he began but before he could continue the rest of the team arrived back. Jack looked down sadly – a look that Lexi caught – before composing himself.

'Right team, let's go'.

Lexi was going to kill Jack, slowly and painfully, preferably with forks…

The assault course she had in her mind was nothing compared to the assault course Jack had designed for them. It was like he'd specifically crafted his own personal hell, probably because he wanted to laugh at them and he knew he wouldn't be participating _Jerk._

There were at least four rope contraptions, three mud related contraptions, some weird moving thing where you had to anticipate when to jump and not fall to your potential death, something that involved a lot of water and lots of jumping, running and falling. She hated Jack, it was official.

She had a scrape on her shoulder, because it wasn't inflicted by anyone, it stayed without disappearing. Her hair was sticking to her face, sweat was running down her back, she felt so disgusting and unladylike. However, as bad as she was feeling, it was nothing compared to the rest of the team. Where she had almost completed the gruelling course, they were still only halfway round. The whole thing was ridiculous, _team building my ass_ she thought.

The last hurdle was one of those army things that you had to crawl under. I.e. you had to crawl on your belly using your hands/arms as leverage through a sea of mud. It was quite claustrophobic crawling through it and Lexi felt more mud go into her mouth than she ever wanted. Finally though she was through to the other side and the finish line. She looked down at her clothes, she would have to burn them, because they were ruined. She was quite proud that her hat had managed to remain on her head for the entire assault course, plus as she had predicted it had rained. So while the rest of her was soppy and muddy, her head was wonderfully warm and toasty.

'Well done' said Jack as she walked over to him.

'I hate you' she replied.

'It wasn't that bad' he said.

'It had nothing to do with team building' she replied.

'No but it did show me how physically fit you all are' he said.

'You're horribly mean' she said.

'And my team is out of shape. I knew it when you beat us to killing the bird man. I had to include you in this course so I could judge the level of fitness of everyone else' he said.

She growled, 'you used me to prove a point?'

'Yeah I guess I did' he replied chuckling.

'I hate you' she said.

'No you don't' he replied seriously.

'I wish I did' she replied honestly.

'Listen, I am sorry you know' he said quietly.

Lexi's head shot up, that was the first time he'd actually apologised to her.

'I was acting rashly when I asked you to leave. I was putting my actions on your shoulders. You didn't do anything wrong, you didn't push us to feel for you, you didn't do anything without our consent. Either of us could have stopped you at any point but we didn't because on some level we wanted it to happen. I'm sorry that I made you go through all of that, the person you've seen is not me, at least I don't want him to be me. I just hope you can forgive me' said Jack quietly.

'Everyone runs when they're afraid Jack' she said, 'You just took the easy way out, instead of running you chose anger. I don't blame you for taking out your anger on me, I deserved it. No' she held up her hand when he started to speak, 'don't talk, I did deserve it. I should have made my feelings known from the beginning. I shouldn't have trusted Tosh's words and I shouldn't have kissed either you or Ianto after having a few drinks. It's in the past Jack. It still hurts like a heck of a lot but it's in the past. I'm trying to get over it' she said.

'I hope you get over it' he replied.

'I know you know of my past' she said.

'How did you?' he asked.

'Please you lot are the worst at keeping secrets. You all changed your attitude towards me, you started acting differently around me. I'm glad the Doctor told you the basics, I don't think I would have been able to myself' she said.

'It must be hard to let people in' he said.

'It is but it shouldn't be. I don't trust many people. In fact there are only two I trust completely. I'm trying to trust more but people make it hard when they behave the way they do' she said.

'You mean like me and Ianto?' he asked.

'I guess so' she replied.

Their conversation was cut short with the arrival of the others, Ianto leading with Tosh and Owen close behind, then straggling alone in last position was Gwen.

'Is it over?' rasped Ianto.

'Yes' replied Jack, 'You've given me plenty to think of. Back to the hub now, you all need showers' he said.

**The Hub – Lexi's Apartment 5 hours Later**

Getting back and having a long hot shower had proved to be a good thing for Lexi. The longer she stood under the warm jet, the less she wanted to gauge Jack's eyes out with a plastic fork. Now it was much later and Lexi knew Owen and Tosh had left. She assumed Gwen had left as well and Ianto and Jack were doing whatever it was they did in the evening. Lexi knew that Jack had a room in which he slept at night but she wasn't sure if he spent every night there now that she resided in the hub as well.

Anyhow the point of the matter was that she couldn't sleep. She had tried everything from counting sheep to reading to watching television but nothing could get her to sleep. So she'd decided to make her way to the main hub with a cup of hot chocolate in her hand and intended to stare at the rift monitor. Sometimes the bleeping lights made her sleepy and she was hoping it would be the thing that sent her to sleep. It had been her conversation with Jack that was keeping her up, she felt like she'd solved everything and nothing at the same time.

Walking quietly down to the hub she was shocked to find what lay before her asleep on the couch. Gwen.

All thoughts of potential sleep went out of her mind as Lexi looked down upon the woman who was completely psychotic. Half of her wanted to walk straight back to her room without looking yet the other part of her was quite curious as to why Gwen was asleep on the couch in the hub instead of being home where she belonged.

Thoughts of retreat went away when Gwen started to wake up, apparently having someone stare at you has that wakening affect.

'What are you doing in my face?' she asked angrily.

'I think the more appropriate question would be why are you asleep on the couch instead of at your home' replied Lexi.

'It's none of your business' replied Gwen.

'It is when I come across you sleeping here in the night when I saw you leave to 'go home' hours ago' replied Lexi.

'What the hell is your problem? Do you have to take everything from me?' she screamed.

'Urh excuse me?' replied Lexi confused.

'You heard, first you take my job, then you take my friends, then you take Jack and Ianto and now you've taken my home and my husband' she shouted.

Lexi was completely confused and it was clear to her that Gwen had gone completely round the bend. How do you deal with a crazy person? You put up a barrier because you know that they're prone to violence. Lexi was pretty sure that Gwen was going to try and attack her at some point this evening and she didn't want to get hurt so she armed herself with a force field barrier.

'Could you elaborate on that, I'm not sure I understand' said Lexi sarcastically.

'I was the top dog here before you came. Everyone came to me for advice, I was the centre of this group. Then you come and take my job and work your magic on _my_ friends. What did you do? What spell did you put them under, I know you did something you freak! They wouldn't like someone like you otherwise. As if it wasn't enough that you took my friends you had to take Jack as well, he's mine!' she cried.

'I think you'll find he's Ianto's actually' said Lexi.

'Oh and you aren't satisfied with just one guy, you have to go after Ianto as well. What's your angle, do you enjoy playing them off each other. They won't both be with you, it's disgusting, and so against the law. You are nothing to them, just a worthless slut'.

Lexi sighed, in truth Gwen's words had hurt her but she wasn't going to let the psychotic bitch know that.

'And now my husband has kicked me out of our house and says he wants a divorce and it's all your fault'.

'Urh how is that my fault? I've never met your husband' said Lexi.

'It all happened because of you. I've lost everything now'.

'Actually I think you'll find it happened because of your own actions. I mean honestly did you expect your husband to just sit by as you flung yourself at every available man just because you got rejected by one once. Oh that's right you don't see it as a rejection you see it as denial because no one could possibly say no to the great 'Gwen Cooper'. So you ignore your husband, pant after a man who is so not interested and so out of your league and while those two aren't interested you spread your legs to the whole of Cardiff. No, this is entirely your fault Gwen'.

As predicted Gwen launched herself at Lexi intending to cause much physical harm but Lexi's barrier held firm. Lexi thought the best thing to do would be to tie Gwen up, that way she couldn't do anymore damage. It was a difficult venture trying to tie up Gwen when she was struggling so and Lexi forgot for a second to keep her force field up, resulting in a receiving a nice black eye from Gwen. She must have had some anger behind the punch because it was throbbing painfully.

Lexi admired her work before turning in for the night, somehow she finally felt tired.

**The Hub – 9am**

'Well, well, well, what do we have here? This place is just full of surprises, looks like Lexi's been here' said the mystery voice.

The team arrived that morning at different times all confused at what they saw.

'Jack' said Ianto.

'Yes Ianto' said Jack.

'Why is he here?' he asked with a hint of jealously, pointing to the man.

'I don't know' replied Jack.

'More importantly' said Tosh, 'Why is Gwen tied to that post?'

'Oh I didn't see her there' said Owen.

'Morning people' said Lexi cheerfully as she entered the room.

'Lexi what happened?' asked Jack pointing to Gwen.

'Oh I found her sleeping in the hub, apparently her husband finally had the sense to kick her out and ask for a divorce. Somehow she thinks that's all my fault. She was being a nuisance so I decided to tie her up, she managed to get in a good swing before though' she said pointing to her black eye.

'Does it hurt?' he asked.

'Yeah it does' she replied.

'Good' he said.

'Asshole' she replied.

'Children!' said Ianto, 'can we concentrate on the matter at hand' he said gesturing wildly to something behind Lexi.

'What problem?' Lexi asked.

'He means me beautiful' said the man.

Lexi turned around, 'John!' she exclaimed running towards the man and holding him in a tight hug.

'What'

'The'

'Hell'

Said Jack, Ianto and Tosh respectively.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **Do not own Torchwood, only my original character Alexandria Wells and Tom.

**AN:** Just hit 400 views, yay. ~ Zyii

**NINE**

Lexi was sitting comfortably on John's lap as the rest of the team starred at them. Apparently John wasn't a favourite around here. Lexi didn't care, she'd met him during one of her stints away from the Doctor, and John was like an older brother to her and was fiercely protective of her when she was hurt or in trouble. It was a good think he didn't know of all the drama…yet.

'What are you doing here?' growled Jack.

'I came to see Sweets here' he said looking down at Lexi.

'Since when did you know Lexi?' he demanded.

'Oh we go way back, we were due a visit. I found the Doctor first but didn't realise he'd let her go again. Anyway he told me she was here and that I had to be on my best behaviour or else. However that doesn't apply if you've hurt my Sweets' he said seriously.

'Your sweets? What were you secret lovers?' said Jack bitterly.

'Now Jack you're starting to sound jealous there. You might want to tighten the reins on that emotion. Sweets and I have never been romantically involved, she's like my sister and I'm the dashing older brother' he said while Lexi started to giggle.

Jack growled, 'I don't want you here'.

'Well lucky for you I didn't come for you, I came for Lexi' replied John.

'Well you aren't taking her anywhere, I refuse' said Jack.

'You refuse? I thought you were trying out as her lover not her Father. Maybe you haven't learnt this lesson yet but you shouldn't try to force Lexi to do anything' said John seriously.

'I'm going with John' said Lexi quietly, 'he and I have some things to catch up on and if I remember correctly he owes me some shopping time' she said.

'Lexi you can't trust him' said Jack.

'I can trust him more than you Jack' she replied.

He wouldn't say it but hearing those words come from her mouth hurt.

Lexi and John left and Jack was left with his thoughts. Surprisingly everyone forgot that Gwen was still tied up in the hub. Jack retreated to his office followed by Ianto.

'You're jealous' said Ianto.

'No I'm not' he replied.

'You are I know it' said Ianto.

'How do you know?' asked Jack.

'Because I am too' said Ianto.

'What do we do?' asked Jack.

'We wait' replied Ianto.

**OUT WITH LEXI AND JOHN**

'So how's life with Torchwood?' he asked.

'Alright, harder than I thought' she replied.

'You mean neither Jack or Ianto fell at your feet at first glance?' he asked while smiling.

She hit his arm lightly, 'stop you'.

'Please I worked out the Doctor's plan before you did, I have to say I agree with him though, you three would make a great…team' he said winking.

'Well I seemed to have ruined it before it got a chance to begin' she said.

'No you didn't, the Doctor told me everything that had happened when I popped in. FYI you don't know how hard it was not to punch him in the face then and there for what they put you through but I didn't think you'd appreciate that. They're men and you know a relationship with three people isn't accepted like AT ALL on earth. It's a lot to deal with so give it time' he said.

'Time is like all I have' she replied sarcastically.

'What am I going to do with you Sweets?' he said.

'Take me shopping?' she replied rather innocently.

He looked at the face she had on and groaned, how he could say no to the innocent pouting look she had on her face? Well he couldn't, he gave in immediately.

'Come on then' he said.

'Yay' she replied.

Shopping with John was always amusing, he would try on clothes that he knew would look ridiculous on him and prance around in them. He would put on hats made for women and pretend to act like the sorts of people who would wear those sorts of hats but mostly he just had a laugh with his good friend Lexi. She even gave him a few tips for twenty first century fashion while he convinced her to buy everything under the sun, plus a fair few bags and shoes. He loved her in high heels, thus he loved buying high heels for her.

'So how is it really going?' he asked when they stopped for lunch.

'You know at first I thought the Doctor's plan was completely ridiculous but since I've been here, well it's not so ridiculous anymore' she said blushing.

'Well the Doctor does know everything, it wasn't like he wasn't going to know who your soulmates are. He'd never send you into a situation that you'd feel uncomfortable in' he said.

'I know' she replied.

'I heard Tom paid you a visit, why didn't you call me?' he asked a hurt expression on his face.

'It was the right time' she replied.

'Oh so you just thought you'd let him shoot you then?' he countered.

'You know I can't beat him on my own, I need to be bonded to reach my full power' she replied.

'He's still after your power then' he said.

'When is he not after my power? He's just too stupid to realise what bonding means, he thinks it means sacrificing me and that if I die he'll get my powers or something' she said.

'What an idiot' he replied.

'I know' she said.

'Well we've done enough chatting for now, time to continue shopping, we've got at least three hours left before I'll consider taking you back' he said cheekily.

When those three hours were finally up, Lexi was on the floor with exhaustion and John ended up going round the back way to her apartment because he didn't think Jack would take too lightly to seeing him carrying Lexi bridal style into the hub. While she had a nap, he put away her clothes and had a quick shower, when he returned she was just waking up.

'Hello sweets' he said.

'Urh you are the only person who can ever out shop me' she replied groggily.

'It's a talent baby' he replied with a wink.

'Put some clothes on' she replied.

'I will but then we're getting you all dolled up' he replied.

'What? No! I'm not going to some club or bar again, I tried that twice, didn't work' she said moodily.

'Who said anything about drinking' he said, 'I know what you're like when alcohol's in your system; out of control! What I was actually going to say is that there is a gala going on down at the hall and we're all going'.

'What kind of gala?' she asked.

'Oh it's for the arts or something but there will be music, food, dancing and polite company to chat to' he said, 'now go have a shower while I inform the others of our plans'.

'Good luck' she said.

**THE MAIN HUB**

'Gentleman & Tosh' said John as he entered the hub.

'Where's Lexi?' asked Ianto.

'In the shower' replied John rolling his eyes.

'Anyway I'm here to invite you to join us at an art gala at the hall' he paused.

'Why would we want to go anywhere with you?' asked Jack bitterly.

While Tosh said, 'That sounds like fun and I have the perfect dress I've been dying to try out'.

While Owen talked sweet nothings to his girlfriend, John replied to Jack, 'because Lexi is going, she's really excited and she's currently getting all dressed up. I suggest you don't ruin this for her, I hear you both owe her a lot' he said.

'I agree with John' said Owen surprising everyone. 'What!?' he said in defence, 'we all know you two have the hots for Lexi and that you've behaved terribly towards her so far, what better way to make her see you in a different light. Oh and if they have a charity auction section, make sure you donate lots – Lexi spends a lot of time donating to charity'.

'How do you know that?' asked Jack.

'We're friends, we talk' Owen replied.

'Great! Be ready in twenty' said John walking off.

'Where are you going?' asked Ianto.

'To help someone make their big entrance' he replied.

'I can't believe you're making me do this' she groaned.

'Do you want to make them realise what they're missing or not?' he asked.

'Fine but I still can't believe you're making me do this' she said.

'Shut up and wait for my signal' he replied.

She heard him walk into the hub and make small talk with the team, then when she heard his signal, she stepped out from behind the makeshift curtain he'd put up.

It was as if time stopped and all eyes were on her but it was the gaze of Jack and Ianto which caught her eye.

They themselves couldn't quite believe the vision they were seeing, if they had thought she was beautiful before it was nothing compared to now. Her hair was curly and partially put up, her makeup light and natural but her dress was the real winner. It was a sleeveless red beauty, a sweetheart neckline, it fit her body like a glove till it hit her knees then it fanned out slightly around her. She looked stunning like a Greek God or catwalk model, or maybe even better.

'Shall we go then?' she asked.

Ignoring both arms offered to her by Jack and Ianto but instead taking the arm offered to her by John. With her smiling her secret smile and John looking like he'd just caught a canary, the games were definitely about to begin.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **Do not own Torchwood, only my original characters: Alexandria Wells and Tom.

**TEN**

The group arrived together at the art gala creative waves with the people already present. To the others at the gala this group of people who just entered seemed so beautiful and elegant, the woman is the red dress was simply breath-taking and the woman in the dark purple dress locked quite elegant. The men surrounding them were mouth-wateringly good looking. Every pure blooded male and woman in the room was positively drooling at the mouth.

'Shall we find a table?' asked Ianto.

'You can' replied Lexi, 'I want to look at the artwork first'.

'Ok' said Ianto slightly disappointed.

'I'll join you' said Jack, jumping at the chance.

'No, I wouldn't want Ianto to get lonely' said Lexi, 'John will take me'.

Jack slumped his shoulders in despair as John led Lexi away.

Tosh giggled.

'What?' replied Jack grumpily.

'She's playing you' she replied.

'What do you mean?' added Ianto.

'You both rejected and humiliated her and now you want her. She won't let you win easily' said Owen.

'Do you really want her?' asked Tosh.

They both nodded.

'You'll have a hard time winning her over then, I suggest you get cracking' said Tosh.

**MEANWHILE**

'You're evil you know that right' said John.

'I don't know what you mean' said Lexi innocently.

'The way you act around those two, you've forgiven them already haven't you' he said.

'Perhaps but they don't have to know that' she replied.

'Again, you're evil' he said.

'What's the harm in making them step up a bit, they have a lot to prove' she said.

'Well there is no harm but you might end up stuck between two hot sexy men' he replied.

'That's what I'm counting on' she replied cheekily.

John laughed, 'come on now, let's actually look at the art work. I noticed you have a blank wall in your apartment that needs filling' he said.

'Fine' she replied, 'but I doubt you'll like what I chose' she added.

The two of them walked around the exhibition for just under an hour. Lexi found two pictures that she really liked, one was a picture of two pigs lying in the grass. The camera had zoomed right up to their faces at ground level. The second picture was of two chub chub lollipops on a table. She thought the lollipop picture would look great in her kitchen and the pig picture on the blank wall in the sitting room/bedroom.

'Did you guys enjoy yourselves?' asked Tosh as they returned to the table.

'Yes, I found two pictures that I really like' said Lexi.

'Oh are they up for auction?' asked Tosh.

'Yes, I think so, I better get my paddle ready for later, I am not missing out on those pieces' she replied determinately.

She took a piece of paper from the table that showed what was on offer for auction and she marked the two items that she was interested in. Then she conveniently placed the paper near Jack and Ianto.

'Oh the music is starting' said Tosh.

'Perfect' replied Lexi.

'Dear Sweets, would you do me the honour of having this dance?' asked John, formally bowing before her.

'I would love to' she replied allowing herself to be swept onto the dance floor.

Soon after Owen asked Tosh to dance and it was just Jack and Ianto left, till the women of the gala couldn't take it any longer and asked them to dance.

While Lexi was dancing with John he started to laugh.

'What are you laughing about?' she asked.

'Your two lover boys are on the dance floor, making their way towards us' he replied.

'What a shame, you mean we'll be interrupted?' she asked in mock sorrow.

'I believe so' replied John, bowing out so Ianto could take his place.

'At last' she heard him breathe.

'Hell Ianto' she said.

'Lexi, I've waited all night to be in your arms' he said.

'And now you are' she replied.

'And now I am' he said.

They danced in silence for a while, 'I miss our friendship' he said.

She raised her eyebrow at him.

'Ok I miss more than our friendship, I miss our flirting, I miss our banter and generally I miss you. I am never going to make the mistake of turning you away again' he said seriously.

'You shouldn't over think things Ianto, you'll make your brain hurt' she replied.

'I just want you to know how sorry I am' he said.

'I don't need your apologies, I need you to prove your words' she replied.

He opened his mouth to talk.

'No, no more talking, just dancing' she replied, leaning further into his embrace.

He agreed, closing his mouth and concentrating on the delectable women within his grasps.

All too soon a new pair of arms reached the couple and Ianto disappeared to be replaced with Jack.

'You're causing lots of women to glare at me you know' she said sarcastically.

'Not as much as the men starring at you' he replied.

'I can't help it if I'm beautiful' she said jokingly.

'Yes you are, so beautiful' he replied quietly.

She blushed, he smirked.

'You're a good dancer' she said.

'I've had years of practice' he replied, 'I'd show you my moves but I don't think you'd want to be the centre of attention here'.

'You're right, people are already staring enough, I wouldn't want to give them more reason to' she replied.

'Well I believe I get you for the rest of this dance at least' he said.

She smiled as he bought her closer to him, his mouth next to her ear, his hot breath making her shiver.

They danced like that for a while.

'I'm so sorry' he whispered into her ear as he held her tighter.

'I know' she replied.

You'll forgive me?' he asked.

'Do you want me?' she countered.

'So much' he replied.

'Prove it' she whispered.

Removing herself from his embrace, she suddenly felt cold but she didn't show it, she just walked away leaving him alone on the dance floor.

It wasn't long before other men were asking her to dance, she declined of course but there were some that were persistent and wouldn't take no for an answer, one such man all but dragged her to the dance floor, squeezing her wrist enough to bruise. Until a man in a crisp black suit and red tie saved her.

'Thank you' she murmured.

'It was no trouble' he replied, 'I couldn't very well leave a damsel in distress' he added with a grin.

She laughed, 'indeed not' she said, allowing him to lead her into a dance.

'So what's a girl like you doing at a place like this' he asked.

'Well this girl so happens to like art so she came here to see the art and have a good evening with good company' she said.

'Any artwork catch your eye?' he asked.

'Yes actually' she replied.

'Are you going to tell me what or?' he said.

She laughed, 'I really like the picture of the two pigs' she said.

'Oh really' he said.

'Yes really' she replied.

'You know I know the artist of that picture' he said.

'Really?' she asked.

'Yeah I think you know him too' he added.

'I do? Is he here tonight?' she asked.

'You're looking at him actually' he replied.

'No! Get out! You're the artist?!' she asked.

'In the flesh' he replied.

'Oh my gosh that's so unreal, well I hope you know I'll be bidding for your picture, I really want it' she said.

'Well I hope you win' he replied.

**MEANWHILE BACK AT THE TABLE**

'Who does he think he is?' growled Jack glaring at Lexi dancing with the strange man.

'I suspect he thinks he's a very lucky man' replied John sarcastically.

'I mean did you see him, just waltz up and 'saved' her then dragged her for a dance himself' said Ianto.

'I bet he rigged it. He probably paid that guy to act that way so he could save her. He's so transparent' said Jack.

Tosh looked at them in despair, 'you two are both jealous. Get over yourselves, it's just a dance'.

'Just a dance! JUST A DANCE!' cried Jack.

'That's not a dance, that's flirting with eyes' said Ianto.

'Idiots' muttered Tosh.

**LEXI AND THE ARTIST**

'I think I should get you back to your table now' he said.

'Why?' she asked.

'Well there are two men glaring daggers at me for dancing with you and I don't think I'd survive if they actually decided to fight' he said.

'Are they that bad?' she asked.

'I'm scared' he replied cheekily, 'what's the story there?' he added.

'Oh I was interested but they rejected and humiliated me, now they want me so I'm making them work for it' she replied.

'A lot of people would hate you for your choice of two men' he said seriously but with a wink.

'I don't care for most people' she replied.

'Me neither. You know I should introduce you to my boyfriend sometime – he's not from this planet either' he said with a wink. The then bowed before her, 'I hope you win my picture' he said, then he was gone disappearing into the crowd of dancers.

Lexi returned to the table alone.

'What was that?' asked Jack.

'I was just dancing with a man who happens to be the artist of one of the pieces I'm interested in' she replied.

'But you were dancing so close' said Ianto pouting.

'I think I've made a good new friend there' she replied with a roll of her eyes.

It was nearly eleven pm when the group left the gala. Lexi had secured the two pieces she was interested in but not by her own paddle but the paddle of Jack and Ianto. She shouldn't have been surprised after all that was the way she had planned it, but she was surprised, it was a nice surprise.

Tosh and Owen had since gone home, no down to do something kinky – Owen's words.

So it was just Jack, Ianto, Lexi and John that returned to the hub.

After putting up the pictures in her room, Lexi returned to the main part of the hub.

'You're leaving aren't you' she said looking at John.

'Well Sweets, I'm not needed her at the moment' he replied.

'You'll always be needed' she replied, 'you're my brother and my best friend' she added sadly.

'I won't be gone forever, I'll pop in more now you've settled in one place. Besides I'll have to come back for the wedding' he said winking.

She slapped his arm, giggling along with his chuckling, 'shh you' she said.

'What? I'm only speaking of the future' he said.

'I'm going to hurt you if you don't stop' she replied.

'Alright, alright!' he said, 'I'd like to keep my testicles thanks'.

'Good you're learning' she replied.

'I know, one day I may actually become a man' he replied jokingly.

'Ha Ha' she said.

'Just promise me one thing' he said.

'What?' she asked.

'Before you give in' he said.

'Yes?' she replied.

'Give them hell!' he shouted.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **Do not own Torchwood, only my original character Alexandria Wells and Tom

**AN: **Sorry for not updating in three days. I know it's a complete travesty ;) been working with my boss this week and get home with no energy and a splitting headache. So that sucks, but I managed to get this chapter out.

**Lost Robin: **Thank you. I'm so glad you managed to enjoy the story even though you didn't set out to. If you continue to enjoy it, I'll stay happy for longer :)

**ELEVEN**

Lexi didn't fully remember when it started, only that it had. Her heart was at a constant race, her palms slightly sweaty and her mind full of a million possibilities. She was still upholding her promise to John to give them hell before she gave in but it was now near impossible for her to continue on. She just didn't have the energy to continue to keep them at arms-length, plus the look on their faces when she finally relented was sure to be good. Not to mention the look on Gwen's face when she was well and truly beaten. However, for now, she would remain giving them hell till her last defence was down.

**SEVEN DAYS EARLIER**

It started with a cup of coffee, it was warm, a touch of happiness in the otherwise cold and dark hub. It was bought to her by Ianto, a smile on his face, a crisp suit on his body. He made sure his hand lingered around the coffee cup, briefly touching her fingers before he let go. Her eyes met his briefly, he got a glimpse of her soul before she cut the connection.

Jack asked her to fill out some paperwork, he handed her a pile and she continued on with it to her desk. There was a lot to get through, some people thought of paperwork as a chore but she quite enjoyed it. It was a way to tie up loose ends and to make sure everything was finished before closing the case. Halfway through the paperwork she felt a presence behind her, Jack. He leaned over her shoulder, his hot breath tickling the back of her neck.

He asked her how she was going, his hands landing either side of her body, effectively trapping her. The smell of him consumed her, like a drug it held her captive. Her body felt weak, trapped in the haze of Jack. She managed to reply to him, he commended her work before walking away.

It took her several minutes to get her heart back under control and to focus again on her work. Her eyes and mind needing something to concentrate on, she missed the smirk Jack sent Ianto.

**SIX DAYS EARLIER**

The team worked late in the hub, a particularly gruesome case that involved a lot of killings and a murderer that didn't even realise he was killing people. The result of a nasty alien virus being let loose into the community. It was a case of the man being in the wrong place at the wrong time. The man was now captive but getting the virus from his body was another case entirely. It was a tiring case, especially when they had to dispatch another police officer to another family to offer condolences for their loss.

They'd opted for a late night session of pizza and got quite a lot but then again they were all very hungry. Lexi was sat between Jack and Ianto, Tosh and Owen were avidly talking about something technological and Gwen was sulking in the corner. Now and again Lexi put in her two cents about the topic Tosh was discussing with Owen. Then she felt it, a hand on her leg, tracing patterns into her thigh. She looked at the two men from either side of her out of the corner of her eye, each had a poker face on, but she knew it was Ianto, he was sitting on her right side and it was her right thigh that was being touched.

She thought about moving away from the hand but didn't want to make it obvious, so she let the hand continue in its ministrations. Till another hand joined the other, this time on her left thigh. Was it possible to feel this turned on already? Or had these men slipped something into her drink when she wasn't looking, an alien aphrodisiac perhaps. Tosh noticed her falter in speech and asked in concern if she was alright. Lexi managed to response without her voice cracking that she was indeed fine and perhaps it was just the late hour that was affecting her. Tosh let it slide and Lexi worked harder on trying to remain normal in a situation that was getting her hot under the collar.

**FIVE DAYS AGO**

She was in the gun room practicing her methods of fighting, she'd just finished up in the gym. Her body still glistened with sweat, her small tank top leaving little to the imagination though she didn't put it on to entice. Her black shorts only added to the look and made her seem taller and more stunning than before. She just needed an hour or so with her bow and arrow and her gun and then the practice would be over. Some of the bigger guns were harder to use. She usually stuck to smaller ones because it was easier to strike true every time but she wanted to become proficient in every sort of weapon so that if she were in an emergency situation, she wouldn't be grounded by her knowledge or weapon.

Someone's hand encircled her waist, a hand lay atop her stomach, and her breathing became deeper and less erratic from the previous workout. The other hand made its way to join her hand on the gun but not before it had got a feel of her stomach, back, neck, collarbone and arm. The touch on her body sent shivers through her, and once again she recognised the person behind her by the intoxicating smell they wore: Jack.

He moved the gun to a different angle, his head next her hers. He never made a sound, just guided her body to the correct position. He waited for her to fire. She did and hit the target straight on. He never loosened his hold on her waist, guiding her with different weapons until she was proficient in at least five. Every time she hit another target she received another small peck on the junction of her neck and shoulder. Like fire they coursed through her veins, diluting her eyes and causing passion in her heart.

By the time he left, she could only shoot a few arrows before she admitted defeat and returned to her room, the need for solitude becoming overwhelming and her mind continued to plague her with thoughts and feelings.

**FOUR DAYS AGO**

The team came back from a mission and Ianto was injured, it was nothing serious but enough to make Lexi concerned. She made it her personal mission to tend to Ianto herself, and Owen wisely stayed out of the way after being reprimanded by Tosh.

Lexi and Ianto sat away from the others as she bathed his head wound and arm scratches with warm water. Ianto winced slightly as she cleaned his head wound, just because it wasn't deep didn't mean it didn't hurt like hell. Afterwards she blew on them to dry them quicker, the feel of her breath on his wound felt like a cooling breeze, it was better than any towel would have been. Then she used antiseptic wash which made him scrunch his eyes up in pain. He was a strong man though and didn't cry which he was pleased to see bought a small smile to Lexi's face.

She finished off the treatment with placing a large bandage over the cut and securing it with adhesive tape. While finishing off her administrations, Ianto had not stayed idle, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer to him. He had been sitting down while she tended to him, so his arms rested on her bum and in bringing her closer, he got closer to her chest.

Once she was done she tried to extract herself from Ianto but it was impossible under his strong hands. She looked at him, his cheeky grin and sparkling eye were back and he seemed to be enjoying himself. Clearly the pain of his wound being cleared was all over and he was completely back to himself. She tried to wriggle out of his grasp but to no avail.

He looked at her and then tapped his lips, grinning mischievously. At first Lexi didn't get it, and so Ianto repeated the gesture several times, then she finally understood. He'd let her go if she kissed him on the lips. Vainly she tried again to get out of his grasp but nothing happened. So, resigned to her fate, she leant forward, intending to give him a quick peck on the lips.

However, he had sensed her plans and was having none of it, when she was within kissing reach, he moved his hands. When she pecked him on the lips, he trapped her to his body, coaxing the peck on the lips into a more passionate kiss, sliding his tongue along her bottom lip he waited for entry. She granted him entry and the kiss got passionate very quickly.

Then, Ianto had suddenly let her go, releasing her from his hold and walked away. Leaving a very confused Lexi with red lips that still tingled from the kiss.

**THREE DAYS AGO**

Jack had called Lexi to his office using his stern voice and his serious face. She had been worried, over thinking things. She believed he was about to tell her off for kissing Ianto, that he would ask her to leave again. Her mind was conjuring all sorts of scenarios that were making her heart beat wildly and not in a good way. Her eyes were threatening to cry and that was something she refused to do again. Whatever Jack wished to talk about, she promised herself that she would hold her head high and not give him the satisfaction of seeing her hurt and humiliated again.

She had shuffled into his office nervously. He had asked her to sit down in the chair provided. He tapped away at his computer for several minutes, and Lexi got more and more anxious for the outcome of the meeting.

Finally Jack looked up from the computer and said he needed to ask Lexi a very important question and that he wanted the honest truth from her. Lexi seriously thought this was the end of her time at Torchwood for good and was so worried about how disappointed the Doctor would be and how she'd struggle to cope.

Jack turned around his computer so that it was facing her, and asked her what she honestly thought of the items on the screen. Braking her gaze from Jack's face she turned to look at the screen and was momentarily shocked and confused. Starring back at her was a lingerie site with various items on display – all for women. She politely replied that some were nicer than others but that she hadn't taken him for the sort of man who would wear women's underwear.

He had shook his head at her response, a small smile graced his lips. He asked her to pick out her favourites. She still didn't understand but followed his request, not wanting him to suddenly change his mind and start quizzing her about the kiss with Ianto.

He seemed pleased with the responses she gave. He moved around the table to her side, pulling her up to stand along with him. He quickly pecked her lips before letting her know that he wasn't the kind of man to wear women's underwear and that he just wanted to know what kind of underwear Lexi would enjoy so he could buy it.

Enjoying the shocked look on her face, he kicked her from his office.

**TWO DAYS AGO**

Lexi could see what they were doing and was ashamed to admit that it was working. It was like an elite game of good cop bad cop except there were no cops and no bad side. She'd been enjoying giving them hell for the last couple of weeks but perhaps she'd overstep her boundary. Clearly she'd overstep her boundary as the sight before her was making her seriously want to moan out loud.

Tosh had told her that Jack wanted a word with her in the upper level office and she had left quickly. Not noticing the smile Tosh had on her face as she watched Lexi leave. Lexi walked slowly up to the office, pondering recent events in her head, obviously something had changed in the attitudes of Jack and Ianto. Seemingly for the better but she couldn't be sure.

She didn't think to knock when she entered the office, assuming that Jack knew she was coming. Obviously not, considering that both him and Ianto were shirtless and locked in a very passionate embrace. She watched them for several minutes, feeling her body react to their display. She felt her mouth go dry as she watched their muscles move. She could not deny their attractiveness. She licked her lips trying to retain some moisture upon them before realising that she was intruding. She left quietly trying to shut the door behind her.

Both Jack and Ianto broke apart after she had left, each grinning like it was Christmas morning. Their girl was almost caught.

**ONE DAY AGO**

Lexi was at her wits end emotionally and was half tempted to call John back or the Doctor to help sort out the whirlwind that was going on inside her mind. She didn't want to get her hopes up too much in case this was simply a 'the chase is more fun that the final catch' thing. She didn't want to be the one to lose out in the end.

Today a package arrived for her, a large package. Ianto and Jack crowded around her as she set about un-opening it. By the look on their faces she knew whatever was in the package was their doing.

Really, she shouldn't have been surprised but she was, not realising that Jack's comments had been serious. There were, inside the box, at least eight different sets of lingerie, all sets that Lexi had picked out at having liked in Jack's office a couple of days ago. She blushed beet red, having opened the package in the main hub.

Ianto leaned close to her ear and told her that they were really a present for them, because they'd be the _only_ ones to see her in them.

Then Jack leaned close as well and added that even if she didn't realise it, they were claiming her, and she would be _theirs._

**NOW**

Back in the present Lexi didn't think she could resist anymore. She'd retreated to her apartment but had left the wards down for a reason. That reason was now standing in her room in the form of two very attractive men. Jack and Ianto looked at her both grinning like Cheshire cats. She thought of a million things to say but stopped short before saying anything.

The room was filled with silence but it wasn't awkward or uncomfortable, it was just silent.

Then the talking began.

'We wanted to apologise' said Ianto.

'For our earlier assumption' continued Jack.

'We shouldn't have acted rashly or kicked you out' said Ianto.

'In truth we were confused, you came along and changed everything' said Jack.

'But when you left we didn't feel complete, we needed you back' said Ianto.

'It was like a silver cord of light attached us to you' said Jack.

'Even though you weren't there, the cord still was' said Ianto.

'But it was fraying and we knew that without you' said Jack.

'The cord would disappear and we decided that we didn't want that' said Ianto.

'We felt more alive when we were together with you' said Jack.

'So we made sure that you'd come back' said Ianto.

'But we had to bide our time, we couldn't just announce our feelings for you' said Jack.

'Not when we'd hurt you so badly. So we waited' said Ianto.

'It was John who helped us see the light, though I still don't like him' said Jack.

'He told us to fight for you, for we were near desperation' said Ianto.

'So we fought for you' said Jack.

'Because we want you' said Ianto.

'And we're never letting you go' said Jack.

'So you're stuck with us' said Ianto.

'Forever' said Jack smiling.

'Forever' repeated Ianto also smiling.

Lexi looked from one to the other astounded that their sentences had come out so well between the two of them, she was suspicious that they may have been rehearsing the speech together but she couldn't deny that the speech hadn't affected her. Though they may not know the reason for the metaphorical silver cord, their talk of it confirmed what she had already known. They had recognised themselves as hers and her as theirs. The bond could not be undone now, despite how hard others might want it to be.

'Forever huh' she said slowly.

'Forever' replied Jack and Ianto simultaneously.

'Well then it's a good thing I already like you' she replied, then added, 'I hope you can keep up'.

'Oh darlin, we can' replied Ianto winking.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Torchwood, only my original character Alexandria Wells and Tom

**AN: Today I got my first flamer. It made me laugh. It inspired me to set some things straight. For all of you actually enjoying the story, this is what the review said: **

From: Guest

"Not a bad story premise but stop hating on Gwen. None of what you said about her is even true. If you don't like her, don't make her the centre of attention or list her as a main character. Hard as it may be for you to believe, but not everybody hates her and she actually is not a bad person. Additionally you mentioned four guns being pointed at the OC without establishing Owen was in the room. And your OC is a complete and utter Mary Sue if I've ever seen one. Won't be reading the rest of this story."

**So firstly, I actually like Gwen as a character but for the premise of this story I decided to make her a not so nice character – Its more fun to switch things up at times. Also she isn't the centre of attention, the reason she's listed as a main character is because I'm new to the site and didn't realise you could only list two main characters. **

**Secondly, really? You're bringing up a small point about me not mentioning Owen being in the room. It's good to have a lot of detail, sometimes I believe that you can have too much detail and so I occasionally cut corners. **

**Thirdly are you sure you want to say my OC is Mary Sue? She isn't a perfect character, I never write perfect characters, they're much too boring. The character isn't based on myself nor is she having a romantic relationship with my favourite character. So what part of her is Mary Sue?**

**Anyhow, for people enjoying the story, you may or may have not worked out that I don't really write canon. I hardly follow the story of what really happened, my worlds tend to be AU and my character OOC. Just because I hate on a character in one of my fanfictions, don't assume that I hate the character myself. Creative licence allows me to take these characters and create my own story with them. Finally if you are going to insult my work, please grow a pair and actually log in, or leave a name, don't hide behind 'guest' it's pathetic.**

**Finally (I promise my rant is almost over!) there are only four characters across film/TV/Book that I don't like, I will bash considerably if I write them: Ron Weasley & Ginny Weasley from Harry Potter, Martha from Doctor Who and Bella from Twilight. **

**On with the chapter.**

**TWELVE**

Having Jack and Ianto admit that they felt something for her was a dream beyond the reality she thought she'd get. John had warned her it would happen if she gave it a chance but she'd been too stubborn to admit that as a possibility. Yet here she was, lying on her sofa, squashed between the two smouldering men and she couldn't be happier. Still there was a lot to discuss like her past, their future and the mystery of Tom.

It was generally the way of the world. You got something you'd been longing for and instead of sitting back and enjoying it, the brain wanted logical answers. Lexi couldn't help it, they were both an enigma to her. Ianto's actions she could understand more but Jack continued to confuse her.

Even now when Jack was placing a trail of kisses down her neck and Ianto was snuggled into her side, her brain wouldn't stop.

Breaking away from them she said 'we need to talk'.

Jack groaned being unable to kiss her from this angle but Ianto looked at her like he expected the worlds to come from her mouth.

'I'm not going to rehash what this is' she said gesturing to them, 'because I'll confuse myself and frankly I'm happy we're here in this moment. However I feel danger looming and I'll be damned if I don't get to tell you all about it first'.

Ianto sat up at her serious tone of voice while Jack continued to pout and began playing with her hair.

'I know the Doctor told you some of my story or at least he told you the bad sides, with those bad sides however came good. You know I can conjure fire, create a force field, create wards and turn invisible and you've heard both the Doctor and John talk of the 'bond'. Originally it was believed to be a legend, a myth told by generations. That when I, the person who wasn't supposed to exist, met the men I was destined to be with, we would become an indestructible force. However, it would be a good force, not a bad one. Of course with this lots of other rumours were formed and it was believed that becoming my bonded meant getting my powers and control over me' she paused to breathe.

'Of course it doesn't work like that but up rose a secret sect intent of becoming my bonded by any means necessary. Of course it didn't work, you cannot force the heart to love. I have loved many but I knew none were right. Then during one of my depressions stages I met a man, who, for all intents and purposes seemed quite ordinary and everything a young man should be but he was a liar and a cheat. He tried to fool me with his love and when I tried to escape he became violent and obsessive. He wasn't just a man he was the leader of the secret sect – a title bought down to him through generations before him. His name was Tom and he had gone far beyond the obsession of others. He believes wholeheartedly that he is my bonded despite the fact that he is only one man and not two'.

'What is it that he craves? I cannot just be powers and control' said Jack.

'He craves my immortality. The only gift I can freely give to my bonded. I was lucky, one of my bonded was already immortal'.

'But I'm not' said Ianto.

'Don't you feel a change Ianto? Don't you notice not getting ill? Cuts healing faster? Don't you feel different?' asked Lexi.

'I feel different but I did not think anything of it' he replied.

'The Doctor knew what he was doing when he sent me here. He'd already recognised the probability of who you were. I realised it the moment I met you. But you had not bonded to me and still had the choice to reject me…which you did' she said.

'How do we bond to you?' asked Ianto almost desperately.

Lexi looked at him knowingly and winked. Leaning into him she whispered in his ear, 'isn't it obvious' her voice husky as she moved her hand up his thigh.

Ianto's face flushed a deep shade of red and Jack barked in laughter, 'I like where this is going' he said.

However, he was yet again blocked by Lexi who jumped up before he could shower her with more kisses.

'What now' Jack said grumpily.

Lexi pouted, 'I want to be pampered' she said simply.

'What?' replied Jack.

'Well I'd love to go on a date but I'm sure the twenty-first century would frown upon my dating two men. So I'll settle for being pampered. You do know how to woo a girl don't you?' she asked rhetorically.

'Didn't we already do that?' asked Jack.

'No we showed her that we wanted her' replied Ianto.

'Exactly' said Lexi 'I know you want me but that's different from needing me or showing how you feel or showing that you care' she said.

'You want to feel secure in the relationship' said Ianto knowingly.

Lexi nodded.

'Well I think we can accommodate you love' he said smiling.

It made her smile in response, kissing them both sweetly on the lips, she got up 'stay out of trouble' she said.

'Where are you going?' asked Jack.

'Tosh said she had some news' she replied, then added 'don't worry, we can play later'.

**MEANWHILE**

Gwen was sitting in the archives contemplating how life had gotten away from her. When she started at Torchwood she'd been relatively innocent but then she'd discovered the hold she had over the men and it had all changed. Suddenly Reece wasn't enough anymore, she no longer found him as attractive or gained any pleasure from him. There had been Jack and that first kiss she'd shared with him had been so sweet but he was unwilling to take it further.

So she started with Owen. She didn't care that Tosh had a crush on him. Owen clearly didn't want Tosh, he wanted her – Gwen. Their relationship was hard and passionate till he fell for that stupid time hopper. So she turned her sights back to Jack. This thing he had with Ianto was clearly going to crash and burn. It wasn't a long term thing, it was only meant to be a bit of fun. Gwen had finally been making positive progress when she arrived.

Alexandria Wells was like a thorn in Gwen's side. Gwen wouldn't admit that Lexi had actually done nothing to deserve the hate that Gwen through at her, but then Gwen wasn't in her right mind. It was just human life, when your life was going down the plughole it was easier to blame someone else and that's what Gwen was doing. Well, except for the fact that Gwen had become so delusional that she actually believed that Lexi had ruined her life and that her own bad choices had nothing to do with it.

A voice whispered to her in the darkness, 'Gwen, Gwen' it said, 'I can help you Gwen, together we can make her go away'.

Gwen was so lost in her mind she didn't realise the danger of the voice. The darkness was her friend to help kill the enemy. So she didn't notice when the darkness slipped her away from Torchwood to another place entirely.

**BACK TO LEXI**

Lexi skipped happily towards the main hub excited to hear Tosh's news – which she already suspected she knew.

'Where have you been!?' cried Tosh mock glaring and hugging Lexi.

'I was sorting out important stuff' replied Lexi.

'By stuff you wouldn't happen to mean those delectable men that follow you around' she asked with twinkling eyes.

'Hush you and tell me your news' replied Lexi.

Tosh's eyes glittered with humour and amusement as she held up her right hand, there on her ring finger was the most stunning cluster of gems on an engagement band.

'Oh my gosh! You're engaged!' screamed Lexi.

Tosh screamed and giggled in response.

'This calls for champagne'.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Torchwood; only my original characters Alexandria Wells and Tom

**AN: **Apologies for not updating this week, firstly I have been ill and secondly my usual laptop has gone in for servicing and I won't get it back for a month –sob- so am now using a backup laptop that is rather slow. Also I had massive writers block for this chapter :[ but I have now gotten over it ~Zyii

**THIRTEEN **

Since the champagne had been opened a very giggly Lexi and Tosh were pouring over thousands of wedding magazines that had mysteriously appeared from a box under Tosh's desk. Lexi didn't want to think about how long those magazines had been down there and was just content with watching her friend enjoy herself.

'Owen is such a great man for you' said Lexi.

Tosh beamed, 'I never thought this day would happen to me. I spent so long in the shadows unnoticed. He was always interested in other women' she said.

'Who would have known that all you needed to do was be yourself and show your confidence and he'd be all over you' replied Lexi.

'Yeah' said Tosh, 'so thank you Lexi for believing in me' she said.

'I did nothing it was all you' she replied.

'You think Ianto would want to help with the organising?' asked Tosh.

Lexi looked at her, 'I think he'd be offended if you didn't ask' she said.

'You'll be my maid of honour though won't you' asked Tosh.

Lexi felt truly blessed at that comment, 'Of course I will' she said.

Tosh let out a mini scream and hugged Lexi tightly before running off to find Ianto.

Owen crept up on Lexi.

'You've done a lot for us you know' he said.

She jumped, surprised. 'You aren't supposed to be up here' she said, 'we're organising secret wedding stuff'.

'Please it isn't like you've made a decision on anything yet' he said with a goofy smile upon his face.

Lexi rolled her eyes.

'Did you just come up here to tell me how fabulous I am?' she asked.

He chuckled, 'nope' he said, 'I was looking for Jack'.

'Well as you can see, Jack isn't here' she replied.

'Alright miss smarty pants, I'll go' he replied, chuckling down the steps as he went.

Lexi shook her head in his direction, the Owen before her was a far cry from the self-obsessed sarcastic jerk she'd first met, and it was a happy change.

Lexi continued to look through the magazines until Tosh returned with a rather giddy Ianto and then things really got hectic. Owen and Jack wisely stayed away from the planning trio. They busied themselves with paperwork and monitoring the rift activity and wholeheartedly pretended that they were neither curious nor anxious to know what was really being discussed between the three upstairs.

In the weeks that followed, present company became closer than ever. As usual the rift made up for those oh so quiet moments with various creatures; some green, some with wings, some intent on destroying the earth (what's new) and some of the 'where am I, how do I get home' lot. The only difference in these series of events was the 'oh so quiet' form of Gwen. It wasn't something discussed and Lexi was sure that none of them had even noticed not only her quietness but her disappearance altogether.

Lexi was sure by the foreboding feeling she had in her gut that either the Doctor was about to make a surprise visit or something sinister was about to happen. Fortunately her mind wasn't given much time to think on this as both Jack and Ianto continued to shower her with gifts and affection. If she was ever in doubt of their feelings for her, it had all been put right now. Her apartment was now full of bright fresh smelling flowers, a variety of chocolate boxes stood in her kitchen, cards littered the mantelpiece and any other available place. Boxes from clothes stores, jewellery stores, and other places litter the floor. In one respect Lexi was annoyed that she'd made them waste so much money on her but in another respect it made her even more certain that they wanted her not just for menial things like her body.

She was in all respects, truly ready to let them into her heart. It had been a difficult decision to make, of course she had no choice in the bonding matter but she liked to think she had a little control over the dealings of her own heart. It wasn't as simple as looking at the hot specimens before her any saying 'yes, I want them'. No she had to think of it from all angles, of course fate wouldn't have chosen them if they weren't up to par but Lexi would be lying if she said their previous rejection of her hadn't hurt. It had taken far longer than she'd like to admit for her to get over the hurt she'd felt from them and even longer to let them back in.

The thing with Lexi was that she was quite adept with hiding her true feelings, so the majority of the time, her sunny sarcastic nature hid what was really going on in her mind. It was a good thing and a bad thing but had worked out for her in this instance.

She'd asked Tosh for help purposefully leaving Owen out of it because she knew anything he had to say on the matter wouldn't be useful or helpful. Tosh was ecstatic when Lexi had told her of her plan because if there was one thing Tosh was looking forward to more so than her own wedding it was what Lexi was planning to happen. Tosh eagerly accepted the challenge to help and the two women spent an afternoon off from work in town getting all the necessary supplies.

**MEANWHILE**

The compound was dark, damp and smelt horrible. Gwen awoke in a small cell and it took her quite some time to realise that she didn't know her surroundings at all. As she tried to retrace her steps she found that she couldn't remember much after a black smoke engulfed her vision. She remembered being in the archives sorting paperwork and complaining to herself about how Lexi had come in and ruined her life but she couldn't remember anything after that point. She couldn't even remember the sinister voice that had whispered to her in the dark.

Gwen noticed that she was completely unarmed and began to panic, from the little that she could see she gathered that she was completely alone, none of her team were with her and for the briefest of moments she wished that even Lexi was there so she didn't feel so alone.

The door creaked open and the room was flooded with light.

A familiar man stood in the doorway, Gwen knew she should know his name but her brain had forgotten the function of working.

'Nice to see you're finally awake' he said.

Gwen looked at him speechless.

He seemed annoyed and rolled his eyes, 'we've met before remember. I apparated into your hub. My name is Tom' he said.

Gwen nodded, now she remembered, he was the man who had wanted to kill Lexi but had failed in doing so.

'Why am I here?' asked Gwen finding her voice.

'Because we have a common goal, the destruction of Alexandria' he replied.

'Why do you want her dead?' asked Gwen.

'Because it is the only way I will get her powers' he replied seriously.

'I see' she replied.

'No you don't' he replied laughing like he was mocking her, 'but it does not matter, you are only human and will be a useful accomplice for a while' he said.

'How can I assist you?' she asked.

'All in good time' he replied then added, 'I forgot how curious you humans are' he spoke as if he wasn't human also.

Gwen couldn't tell, he looked human but then again so did Jack.

'When can I return home?' she asked.

'When I no longer have need of you' he replied.

He turned to leave.

'Wait!' she cried out.

He turned momentarily, glaring at her from the corner of his eye in such a way that made her forget what she wanted to say.

'I think not. Do not test your boundaries with me human, I will return when I have use of you' he said then left Gwen to a room of darkness.

Gwen pulled her knees up and wrapped her arms around them. She pulled herself into a corner and stayed there. She processed all that had been said to her, she found that there was an underlying notion, the way he had mentioned that she'd return home when he no longer had need of her didn't exactly fill her with comfort and she realised in her obsession over her own wellbeing that she hadn't mentioned if his need to eliminate Lexi applied to just her or anyone who stood in his way. As much as she wished for Lexi's death, she couldn't muster the same feeling in regards to the rest of the team; she wanted them unharmed.

Perhaps when he returned she could make a deal with him, though she doubted she'd manage this as he seemed the sort of man you didn't cross under any circumstances. Unfortunately it looked like Gwen was stuck here, with a madman and only her hatred for Lexi to accompany her.

**BACK AT TORCHWOOD**

It had taken Lexi and Tosh a few hours to make sure everything was set up and perfect. Tosh had made plans with Owen to make sure that neither of them were in the hub for the evening but she had managed to remember to take a rift monitor with her just in case.

Lexi felt perhaps that she had become too cheesy with her props but she was dealing with not one man but two and if one didn't like it, she was sure that the other did. From the hub leading to Lexi's apartment, candles led the way either side. From the entrance of Lexi's apartment to her bed lay rose petals sprinkled on her floor (that was the cheesy part but Tosh had insisted so Lexi had just gone along with it).

Lexi was wearing some underwear that she'd been given when they were trying to woo her the first time, she thought it apt that she wear it now. Tosh had been given the instructions to lead Jack and Ianto the right way before she left with Owen so all Lexi had to do was wait. Waiting wasn't her strong point, in fact she hated it. She hated the nerves that came with it, twisting up her tummy and making her hands shake with anticipation.

She wasn't aware of how long she stood waiting, at one point she started to pace but then managed to stop when she realised she didn't want them walking in on her while she was so obviously nervous. She settled in the end, for sitting at the bottom of her bed in a way that she hoped looked rather sexy and inviting. Most of the time she was so sure of herself but with these two men it seemed she wasn't.

While she was busy with her own thoughts she hadn't seen the two men in question enter, one couldn't speak for the lust that was evident in his eyes while the other managed a small cough to announce their presence.

Her head shot up, and she inwardly smiled at their expressions – seemed she had done alright.

She managed to find enough confidence to stride up to them, standing just a couple of inches away, she placed her hands on her hips, and 'gentlemen' she whispered huskily.

Whether it was the way she said it or the way she stood, it took no time at all for two sets of hands to be placed on her body.

She found it hard to form proper speech when their hands were on her, it was like a fire was being built in her belly and all she could do was moan out loud. This only seemed to spur them on further, and they managed to find their way to the bed – though Lexi couldn't tell you how.

After that, it was merely a tangle of limbs, a symphony of moans and a lot of movement.

Unbeknownst to them all in the mist of all they were doing a dome of silver light had appeared and raised up around them. A bond was being created that would entwine them altogether and would never part them.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Torchwood or Doctor Who; only my original characters Alexandria Wells & Tom

**AN:** Am amazed I've managed to write so much, this started off as a little dream I had and I never imagined I'd be able to get more than ten chapters out of it. Have discovered, however, that I shouldn't write late at night - had a rather disturbing dream last night where I was on the hunt for spoons and couldn't rest until I found them :( ~Zyii

**FOURTEEN**

When Lexi woke that morning an onslaught of last nights memories hit her and she smiled. She could hear Ianto snoring softly behind her, his head buried in her hair, his legs tangled with hers. In front of her she admired Jack's sleeping face. He held her hands tightly in one of his own while his other hand was slung on her hip. Lexi couldn't remember feeling happier than this. For once her soul felt full and happy. She was already feeling the traits of the others emercing themselves in her. Like Ianto's sensitivity and Jack's flirting. It was the way the bond worked, binding them together, sharing strengths and weaknesses.

Looking down Lexi saw the small symbol on the inside of her wrist that indicated she'd fully bonded with the two men. The symbol was three circles woven together. Suddenly Lexi couldn't stay still any longer, as her bladder was protesting. The hand around her waist tightened as she struggled to move nd she found herself facing Jack who was now awake.

'Where are you going?' he asked.

'I need to pee' she moaned 'I promise to come straight back!'

Jack pouted but let her up. Their movement had woken a sleeping Ianto but he did nothing but silently watch Lexi till she had disappeared into the bathroom.

'I can't believe we finally did it' he breathed out quietly.

'I know' replied Jack 'Us three, together, forever. I never thought I'd get the chance to do something like that' he said.

'Now we're never letting her go, can you feel it? I feel like I have parts of you and her running through me' said Ianto.

'I feel it' replied Jack 'have you seen the tattoo?' he asked pointing to the symbol on the inside of his wrist.

Ianto hadn't, so he looked down at his own wrist 'it's beautiful' he said.

'It's a binding symbol' said Lexi returning from the bathroom, 'it shows we're legally married across the entire universe'.

'No going back then' said Jack in a teasing manner.

'No going back' replied Ianto.

'Unless you want to die' added Lexi.

Jack growled, jumping up to force her back to bed.

Several hours later, they decided they had better get up and Ianto was now busy making a rather late breakfast in the kitchen.

'So this bond, any important stuff we need to know?' asked Jack.

'You're asking me this now? Why not before?' asked Lexi.

'Well whatever you said wouldn't have changed out minds but you were acting rather concerned about the future and we wanted to cement this relationship first. It seemed the more important thing' said Ianto.

Lexi nodded understandingly.

'We there isn't much really, I'm not even sure the thing that created me knew all thing things that would happen to me but from what I understand we'll be able to sense where each other are especially if one is in danger. Strong traits from each of us are shared with one another, for example, I seemed to have got some of Ianto's sensitivity and Jack's cheekiness. I don't know if you'll develop any powers like mine, I know the powers I posess are what everyone seems to be after but I've already given the only gift I had power to and that was immortality to Ianto' she said.

'You think we will need powers?' asked Jack.

'Not sure, I know that I'll need you to defeat Tom' she said.

'You really think he'll return?' asked Ianto.

'He won't stop till I kill him. Remember the year that never was Jack, Tom is like my very own Master - yet admittedly on a different scale' she said.

'Great' replied Jack.

'So on a scale of one to ten, how bad is that?' asked Ianto.

'Eleven' replied Lexi.

'Oh' said Ianto.

The group fell into momentary silence.

'Can you tell us about your past?' asked Jack.

'Didn't the Doctor already tell you?' she responded.

'Yes and no, he told us a basic understanding of it, I think it would be benificial to hear it from you' said Ianto.

Lexi nodded, 'I had a feeling you would say that. Promise me you won't feel too upset though, it's not exactly a fairytale story' she said.

She stayed quiet till she heard both her men say 'I promise' before she began her story.

'I gather the Doctor told you of the man that kidnapped my Mother, used her for experiments and then killed her once I was born. Well I cannot tell you much of my early life for I was too young to remember it. I had my first experience when I was five, electrocution because I didn't complete what he wanted me to do. I came to fear the long stick he carried with him because I knew the pain it could inflict. I had daily excersises and trials, he always pushed me to go further and further, nothing was ever good enough for him. His level of perfection was high and I never seemed to reach it. There were days when I would return to my room covered in blood and bruises. Once he discovered that I could not die he was overjoyed, when he discovered that he could still inflict pain to the point of almost death, it was like Christmas had come early for him' she paused to lick her lips.

'There were years when he paraded me around, lend me out to different people who taught me different things. I believe he wanted me to become a super soilder, the first of many, I was his prototype but he seemed never able to create another one of me. I remained his single achievement. I was halfway through my teens when the Doctor found me. I don't think he thought I would survive, I remember the facility going up in flames and the cries of the man who created me begging to be saved. He deserved his death for what he put me through. It took almost a century to fix myself, the Doctor was there all the time, there were moments when I couldn't talk, where the fear was so strong I was stuck in my own nightmare'.

'The first time the Doctor let me out of his sight, I met John. The Doctor welcomed the friendship I made because it was helping me. John recognised my lost soul and made it his mission to help repair me. Over the years he earnt my trust and the Doctor's trust and in turn he learnt more about me. A few centuries later the Doctor and John deemed it time for me to walk the great universe by myself. That was how I met Tom. The Doctor had told me to embrace all human emotions and had talked to me in great length about the emotion of love. He said I had to find it, grab it with both hands and never let it go and that's what I did with Tom' said Lexi.

'But now he wants you dead' said Jack.

Lexi nodded 'it was through Tom that I learnt of the secret sect. I don't think he intentionally revealed it but once I knew of it I researched it further. It never occured to me that he was part of it till he revealed it himself. That's when I felt my soul snap, all the goodness I'd done in repairing myself was over in one quick snap. Tom doesn't want me, he wants my powers and my immortality. The secret sect was based off some forgotten work of the man who created me, apparently it states that one can take the powers and immortality from me if they are my bonded but I know the man who created me didn't mean it like that. It was an experiment he was working on during the last moments of his life, he believed if he could created me then he could create another similar to me or if that failed he could hand pick and individual to transfer my powers through, fortunately he died before he could realise his experiment. My powers are not for everyone, in the wrong hands they would be catastrophic'.

'He didn't realise you'd need to be bonded?' asked Ianto.

'He knew I'd need more than one lover to survive. There is a lot of power running through me and it cannot be sustained for long by one person, I don't think he realised the full extend of what the bond would be. I only learnt what it could be by researching other species that were similar. I knew it would be instant for me, that when I saw the two people I was meant to be with I'd know right away, it was the other side that I was unsure of. Like I say I had relitively no say in the matter, it was like fate jumping in and chosing who she thought was most suited for me but as you know, you two had a say in whether you wanted to accept fate or not'.

'You said you had other lovers in the past?' questioned Jack.

'Yes a couple before Tom that seem barely important now' she replied.

'And after Tom?' asked Ianto.

'There were others but they were always kept on a long lead, I didn't want to risk coming close to them, the trust I had in men had disappeared' she said.

'You said the Doctor and John knew we'd be right for you' said Jack.

'Yes and no, they had an inkling. It seemed probably that Jack would be one being the impossible man. I only realised it was Ianto as well when I first met him' she replied.

'So Tom will come back' questioned Ianto.

'Yes' she replied.

'And you will fight him' said Ianto.

'Yes' she said.

'What will you need us to do?' asked Jack.

'Stand by me, give me your strength and your love and if you happen to discover a power - use it!' she replied smiling.

**ELSEWHERE**

There sat a man, starring at a console in a little blue box called the TARDIS. He was reading a missive sent from one Tosh Sato (soon to be Harper) from Torchwood.

He was grinning madly upon reading that his good friend Lexi had bonded with the two Torchwood men.

The the console flashed again and he remembered what Lexi still had to go through to reach her happy ending.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Torchwood or Doctor Who; only my original characters Alexandria Wells and Tom

**AN:** This chapter was hard to write, I had so many things I wanted to include but they were all jumbled up in my head.

**Chapter 15**

John returned to the hub hearing laughter and shrieks of joy. It didn't take a genius to work out that all was well with his dear friends and the bonding process had been successful, that and he'd heard the good news from the Doctor. So he'd decided to drop in anf offer his congratulations in person. If he had other reasons for visiting they were his own and no one elses.

'You've been busy it seems' he shouted.

'John!' squealed Lexi hurtling towards him and giving him a hug.

'I see it all worked out' he said.

'Johnn' she moaned, 'I'm so happy'.

'I know, I can see. You haven't smiled like that in a long while'.

'John' said Jack sternly.

John backed away from the hug he was still wrapped in to see Jack and Ianto standing before him. Where Jack was looking at him warningly, Ianto's eyes were sparkling with amusement.

'So any news?' asked John.

'Ianto show him what you can do' said Lexi in a sing song voice.

Ianto smirked then held his hands together to create a ball of light.

'A ball of light, impressive' replied John.

'Not just a ball of light' said Ianto 'it also burns'.

'Find that out by accident did you' said John.

'Yeah when Ianto accidently burnt Jack' replied Lexi giggling.

'It wasn't funny!' said Jack pouting.

'It so was' replied Ianto.

'You've been training them?' asked John.

His question bought seriousness back to the occupants of the room.

Lexi glared at him for ruining the fun they were having, 'of course I have' she said seriously.

'Good' replied John.

Lexi glared at him.

'Hey I'm protective, sue me' he responded to her glare.

'I know, you're right really, but it is not something I like to talk about and before you ask; yes I have briefed them on everything' she said.

John held his hands up in mock surrender, 'I was only checking, jeez' he said.

'Well now that that's out of the way, you interrupted a very important game' she said.

'That doesn't sound good' he replied.

'No, it isn't' she said throwing a water bomb in his face 'gotcha!' she cried running away.

**MEANWHILE**

He'd called her in for five seperate sessions but she'd proved to be completely hopeless. He had hoped to gain valuable information from her, that would help him in his quest to posess the gifts that Lexi had but she'd only proved to be a waste of time and energy.

She was determined in her hatred for Lexi and her desire to have a certain Captain Jack all to herself but other than that she had no information to give him for she hadn't been privy to any conversations of importance. Her obvious hate for Lexi had alienated her from the group before he had even got her. However, he was certain that they hadn't noticed her disappearence and that would serve him well when the time came. There was nothing more exciting to watch than a betrayal that no one knew was coming.

He'd been half tempted to call in an entire army to wipe out the team she was now associated with but that would mean alerting others to her presence and he could not afford to have others interested in her as well. No he'd decided to gather a few individuals who would serve his needs and get rid of everyone else while he focused on his goal.

After much research he'd found a complete document written in the hand of her creator which outlined how to pass on the gifts she had to another. After he destroyed her world, she wouldn't want her powers anymore and he believed that she would give them to him freely, if she didn't, well there were ways around that. He didn't need her to cooperate, it was just easier.

He could picture it now;

_'You have nothing else to lose, and nothing to live for, why don't you just give up and give in' he said. _

_she looked up at him, tears in her eyes. He was right there was no point in anything anymore._

_'You are right, I do not need these powers now I have nothing to live for' she said. _

_He nodded patronisingly. _

_'That's right, be a good girl and give them to someone who needs them' he said._

_'I will, of course I will, you will handle them much better that I ever could' she said. _

_'That's right, give them to me, now! I feel the power consuming me, yes I shall have all the power' he shouted._

_He looked upon her dead body and smiled in victory._

He opened his eyes, he could almost smell the victory and longed to taste it.

He'd never wanted anything as much as he wanted everlasting life. How could anything be as important as living forever, imagine all the things you could do and learn, any powers that came with that privalige were just an added bonus.

It was all coming together nicely, all his hardwork was going to pay off, he was incredibly confident in being the only successor in this story.

_...shame._

**BACK TO LEXI**

'Anyone seen Gwen recently?' asked Tosh.

'Nope' replied Owen and Ianto.

'That's a point, where is she?' asked Jack.

'She went missing exactly 2.5 weeks ago and hasn't returned since' said Lexi.

They turned to look at her.

'How do you know this?' asked Jack.

'It wasn't hard to notice someone not throwing insults at me. She went to do some work in the acheives, I heard her muttering to herself, she never returned' said Lexi.

'So she's still down there or?' asked Owen.

'Oh no' said Lexi 'she was taken, kidnapped, forced away, take your pick' said Lexi.

'How can you be calm about this, I know you two didn't get along but still' said Jack seriously.

'She's calm because she knows that Gwen will return, soon if my assumptions are correct' said John.

'Lexi?' questioned Ianto.

'Oh yeah, John's correct, Gwen will return, shortly I assume' she said.

'How do you know?' asked Tosh.

'Call it sixth sense' she replied.

'How do you really know?' asked Owen.

Lexi shrugged unable to give away the answer.

'Lexi is special, she is bound to know things that we don't. However, I believe this is an occasion that she cannot tell us of, so we had better let it lie but be prepared for when it happens' said John wisely.

'Well said John' said Lexi smiling.

The group shared a small giggle but the mood was tense.

John stayed with them that week, Lexi tried to make him leave but he kept insisting that he was needed there. He must have felt that something was fast approaching the same way that she had. Although she continued to try and get him to leave, she was calmed by his presence and admired that he was giving his time up to help her boys better arm themselves. She had been teaching Ianto how to harness and control his new power while John had been teaching Jack how to lend Lexi his strength and defend himself in more than just armed combat. In between all this training, Lexi was still helping Tosh and Owen plan their wedding. Things were coming together but they still had things to plan and organise like Tosh and Owen's honeymoon, wedding dress and reception venue.

Lexi had been so stressed with current events that it was almost too late when she felt a cold hand touch her shoulder in a caressing manner. Jumping out of her skin she turned to face the intruder.

'I planned this well, you are all alone' said Tom.

Lexi struggled to remain calm, she assessed all exit points and quickly located all members of the team.

'I am never alone Tom, you should remember that' she replied.

'Well I did not come alone either, right now my troupe of guards are probably killing your beloved family' he said laughing evilly 'so why don't you give up now'.

She watched from the corner of her eye as John, Tosh and Owen moved to go find the guards Tom had bought with him and annialate them. Lexi only hoped that they would come back to her alive.

'What do you want' she asked though she already knew the answer.

'Don't play dumb with me, you know exactly what I want and I will get it as soon as I've destroyed your life' he said.

'Where is Gwen?' asked Lexi buying some time.

'Hahahahaha' he laughed 'worked that out quickly didn't you. I didn't kill her if that's what you are asking though no one would blame me if I had, never stopped moaning. I needed her for information but it turs out that she knew nothing anyway. I wiped her memory and then returned her to that stupid husband of hers. He mentioned moving away from Cardiff, I don't blame him' said Tom.

'So you destroyed her' said Lexi.

'She was going to kill you, she hated you that much. I did you a favor' said Tom aggressively.

'A favor? A favor would be you dropping down dead' said Lexi seriously.

'Darling you wound me greatly, don't worry, your life will be over soon' he said.

He was waiting for the signal from his guards announcing that everyone else was dead before he continued with his plan. However he had heard nothing from them and was more than a little worried that something had gone wrong.

'Something wrong?' asked Lexi innocently as she saw Tosh, Owen and John return, they had some scratches and were covered in a bit of blood but otherwise they looked unhurt.

He looked at her suspicious but made no other movement 'of course not, I'm simply bidding my time before the main event' he said.

Tom became more anxious the more time passed without word from his guards, of course he had factored into the equation that both sides had taken each other out and they were now all dead. He assumed that was what had happened and he was now eager to move forward regardless of recieving the signal.

He started to chant in some weird language that Lexi didn't understand.

'Excuse me?' she said confused by his antics.

He looked cross at her confusion and began to chant harder and faster, confident in the knowledge he was chanting; he would not fail.

Lexi felt hands touching her own and looked to see Ianto and Jack standing either side of her. They waited patiently while Tom continued to chant.

As he had heard nothing for a while he assumed that he had succeeded and he opened his eyes to claim his victory. However, he was not greeted with the sight of Lexi dead on the floor but rather he was greeted with the sight of Lexi and two others.

'Who are you? Come to die before her' he sneered.

'We're her bonded' they replied together.

'No' Tom gasped, 'it is not possible'.

'I assure you it is quite possible, we were chosen, we accepted, we were blessed, we recieved, we bonded' they said in unison.

'You are lying to me. Lexi is mine! Her powers are mine! Everlasting life is mine!' he cried.

'You are mistaken' said Lexi.

'If I can't have immortality then no one else can' he cried pointing a gun at Lexi.

'You must know by now how little effect that will have on me Tom. Do not throw away your brain in you desperate attempts' said Lexi.

'No, this isn't true. You're all lying to confuse me. I killed the rest of your team, victory will be mine' he screamed.

'Oh you mean us?' asked Owen.

'Yeah you didn't kill us' said Tosh.

'Nahh we're very much alive' said John.

'Your guards on the other hand - all dead' they replied together.

'No, this cannot be' said Tom.

'Enough!' cried Lexi till silence reigned down on them.

Both Jack and Ianto were ready to fight and lend their strength to Lexi but as she rose above them seemingly flying solo it seemed as though she didn't need them. The voice that came from her mouth didn't seem like hers at all.

_'Tom Cappa, you have broken sacred rules laid down to protect this individual, you were warned time and time again of the ramifications should you continue in your quest but you did not heed the warning. You no longer have a leg to stand on, your mind and body are not pure and in your soul lurks an evil, you would never have been accepted or given the privalige of immortality. You have tried to cross Mother Nature and she is displeased' said the voice._

_Both Jack and Ianto felt the strength they had being given to Lexi. Ianto still had a light ball in his hand ready should the situation call for it. Lexi's eyes had turned white as she spoke to Tom in her unearthly voice. It was frightening yet awe inspiring. Lexi had talked to them about the mysteries around her that she didn't understand and had repeatedly mentioned the watchful eye of fate hovering above them all. _

_'You have injured one that I hold dear as have your forefathers before you and that mission you all have stops today. You shall be gone from this world, your reign of terror will end and you will be plunged into a world of nightmares' said the voice._

_'W-where a-are you s-sending me' stuttered Tom Cappa. _

_'To the pits of hell and far beyond, you deserve much worse but there are those above who believe you can redeem yourself' said the voice. _

A bright green light engulfed the room and when it cleared Tom had disappeared and Lexi lay limp on the ground.

The members of the room screamed, jumped and scrambled towards Lexi, all anxious to make sure she was alright. Owen checked for a pulse and found a strong one but still she would not wake up.

A bright shining figure appeared before them floating in the air, she wore clothes from eons ago, her hair was braided and she was regal looking.

_'She will not wake' said the voice, the same voice that had been speaking through Lexi earlier._

'What have you done?' asked Ianto.

_'I have done nothing, I leant her my strength just as you lend her yours' she said._

'But it was your voice that was talking through her' said Jack.

_'Yes, that was always the way it was going to be' she said._

'What does that mean?' asked Tosh.

_'That man may have created her but we took her under our wing and shaped her into the wonderful woman she is today. She was always under our protection' she said._

'Who are you?' asked Owen.

_'I have many names but I believe you call me Fate' she said smiling._

'When will she wake?' asked Jack.

_'When her spirit is whole' she replied disappearing into nothing._


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Torchwood or Doctor Who; only my original characters Alexandria Wells and Tom Cappa

**AN: **There is no excuse for my late upload unless overtiredness can count as a valuable reason for not uploading? Not sure ~Zyii

**Sixteen**

Ten days. It had been ten days and Lexi still hadn't woken up. Jack and Ianto looked terrible, each had bags under their eyes from lack of sleep and they weren't really all there, more like they were going through the motions, trying to stay occupied. Lexi's resting body was never left alone, John refused to leave until she woke up but he had sent out a message to the Doctor, they were in need of one. He didn't trust 'fate' and her words of wisdom. It seemed a bit too surreal that fate was real and had a real body, a real voice and a real purpose in life.

Owen and Tosh had put their wedding on hold; Tosh was deadly serious when she said that she would not be walking down the aisle until Lexi was back with them. This was the girl that had done so much for Tosh and without her Tosh certainly wouldn't be the person she was today.

It took the team much effort to act when the rift monitor picked something up as none of them were really in the mood to do anything but they couldn't let the human race suffer in silence, so they dutifully continued with their job the best they could. John's presence turned out to be a lifeline that they all needed. He – having known Lexi the longest out of the five of them, was able to tell them all sorts of stories about her.

Like the time they walked into a Sontaran training field, or the time they touched the crystal fountain on the top of Mount Sadler. Then there was the time they finally found the swimming pool in the Tardis and had been so excited and proud of themselves for accomplishing what no one else – except for the Doctor – had done. Only problem was, the Tardis decided to have some fun and they ended up getting stuck in the swimming pool room for three days before they managed to find their way back.

Jack's favourite story was the one John told where Lexi demanded that the Doctor celebrate his 950th birthday and had baked him this gigantic cake so she could fit 950 tiny candles on it. Watching her bake the gigantic cake had been amusing, as her first couple attempts failed but she was so determined to get the job done that she refused to give up. She was in the kitchen all day, mostly covered in flour and food colouring. When she had finally finished and presented the Doctor with his cake, he'd laughed outright in his face and she'd been so angry that she'd punched him in the eye. The Doctor learnt not to anger her after that moment and John learnt that she made amazing cakes.

Ianto liked the story where Lexi had accidently stolen the candy of a thousand year old prince. Her and John had been visiting on some distant planet and there had been a bizarre that was selling wonderful and weird items. Lexi had been hungry and had seen a stall of candy. There was no one around, she'd tried calling out but no one answers so she left a few coins on the table and took one of the giant lollipops. Turns out there was no one there for a reason, it was the Prince's candy treasure and all the inhabitants of the planet knew not to touch his candy. Touching his candy could lead to a death sentence. Lexi and John had had to run very fast to get out of that jam.

John spoke of how the Doctor had scolded them for their behaviour but how Lexi had just argued back calling him a hypocrite. She argued that at least she didn't deliberately seek out trouble like he did and that she was much better than him at getting out of trouble.

On day eleven Lexi showed her first signs of movement, her fingers started twitching and her breathing became more pronounced.

On day twelve the Doctor arrived.

'Fate you say' he grumbled 'real live human fate? I've never seen that before'.

'Are you pouting because we saw something incredible that you didn't' said John.

'No' replied the Doctor defensively.

'Liar' replied John.

The Doctor glared at him, and moved forward to examine Lexi.

He took his time, (a whole ten minutes) examining every inch of her and making murmuring noises as he went.

'She's absolutely fine, not a scratch on her, she's physically one hundred percent healthy' he declared.

'Then why hasn't she woken up?' asked Ianto.

'Her soul has not healed yet' said the Doctor.

'That's what the 'fate' lady said' said Tosh 'she said Lexi would wake up when her soul was complete'.

'I don't understand' said Jack.

'Urh' began the Doctor 'Lexi is special, her body doesn't work in the same way as a human's does. It's a given, we know, that she can't die but there had to be a drawback to that. Her soul is like her weak point, injure that and she can be out for days. She has suffered things far beyond our imaginations for years and managed to keep it all together but a betrayal from someone she once classed as dear to her was too much for her soul to take. It needs time to fix itself from such a traumatic event' he said.

Tosh nodded 'her emotions are more sensitive than ours'.

'Exactly, and the fight took a lot of emotion out of her. Imagine all that emotion swirling around you. Imagine human emotions; anger, betrayal, worry, anxiety, hurt magnified a billion times over and that's what Lexi was dealing with. Her strength knows almost no bounds, she's an incredible woman. You two best treat her right when she wakes, I don't want to be called back to earth to solve marital disputes' said the Doctor grinning.

'When do you think she will wake?' asked Jack.

'A day or two, give or take a couple of hours. She's so close to coming back, she's practically screaming your names' said the Doctor.

'You can hear her?' asked Ianto.

The Doctor nodded.

**ONE DAY & A COUPLE OF HOURS LATER**

Ianto sat by her bedside, her limp hand held securely in his. He was fighting the need to sleep, he didn't want to fall asleep and miss anything but he was too tired. They'd taken the Doctor's words on board. He'd left shortly after, something about an archery competition with Queen Elizabeth the First. He said he'd drop in again soon but if they desperately needed him that Lexi knew how to contact him.

Jack had been busy since the Doctor left, he wanted everything to be perfect for when Lexi woke up. He'd moved all his and Ianto's belonging into Lexi's apartment. Made a list of all sorts of exciting things he wanted to do with Ianto and Lexi and even scheduled a holiday for the three of them sometime after Tosh and Owen's wedding. For once Jack was truly serious about something, it was clear the profound effect Lexi had had on him. When it was just Jack and Ianto, there was a boundary existing between them, they had been together but there was always something getting in the way. Lexi seemed to be the glue that held them altogether. Jack had found his home in Lexi and Ianto and was now completely unwilling to let them go, he would protect them to the ends of the earth.

Ianto felt a twitch in his hand but dismissed it as nothing but then he felt the twitch again and again. Looking down he saw Lexi's hand moving, he didn't think much of it as she had been moving slightly for a couple of days without waking up. Following the movement of her hand, he legs began twitching slightly, then her arms and finally her eyes started to flutter.

'Jack! JACK' shouted Ianto.

'What's happening?' asked Jack running towards Ianto.

'Lexi' whispered Ianto.

Jack looked down at the girl and saw the same signs that Ianto had seen.

'OWEN, TOSH, JOHN! GET IN HERE!' he shouted.

The two other members of Torchwood hurried into the room.

'Is everything ok?' asked Tosh.

'Her eyes are fluttering' said Ianto.

'Ok, give me a second' said Owen reaching for his stethoscope and placing it against Lexi's chest.

'What's the verdict?' asked Jack quietly.

'Her heartbeat is strong, my guess is she's waking up' he replied.

'You're sure' asked Ianto anxiously.

'Positive' replied Owen.

Ianto continued to look down at Lexi anxiously, while Jack looked on in concern at the two most important people in his life. Owen grabbed Tosh's hand for support in this situation. John stood next to them not quite believing his eyes.

'Don't frown Ianto, it'll give you wrinkles' same the quiet ragged voice of Lexi.

Her eyes were open and she was looking around the room in happiness.

'You're awake, you're actually awake' cried Ianto leaning forward to kiss every inch of her.

'I miss you' said Jack passion burning in his eyes.

Lexi looked somewhat confused, 'how long?'

'You've been unconscious for thirteen days – give or take a couple of hours' said Owen.

Lexi nodded.

'Here' said Tosh handing her a glass of water – which she gladly accepted – while glaring at the men in the room who hadn't thought that Lexi might be thirsty.

'What happened?' asked Lexi.

'You don't remember?' asked Tosh.

Lexi shook her head.

'Well Tom appeared in the room and sent a lot of guards to kills us – they failed' said John.

'Then he revealed that he had kidnapped Gwen but she proved to be of little use to him' said Owen.

'So he wiped her memory of all things Torchwood and alien – permanently – and dumped her back with Reece, he said they were going to move far away' said Tosh.

'Then Tom turned his sights on you, even though all his men were dead he thought he could still win' said Jack.

'There was a moment when we thought the worst would happen' said Ianto.

'But suddenly you were lifted up off the floor, you were suspended in mid-air and a voice came from your mouth' said John picking up where Ianto left off.

'It wasn't your voice either, it was an unearthly voice and it spoke of all the wrong doings of Tom and others' said Owen.

'It was the presence that had overtaken your body that destroyed Tom but the presence said she'd used most of your power but that you didn't have enough to defeat him on your own, you needed her as well' said Tosh.

'Who?' asked Lexi.

'She appeared after you had collapsed. She called herself Fate. She said she'd been keeping watch over you for years and that this was how it was supposed to be. She told us how special you were and how fortunate we were to have you in our lives' said Jack.

'And then?' asked Lexi.

'We panicked when you wouldn't wake up but she assured us that you would wake once your soul was whole once more' said Ianto.

'So it is true, I suspected as much' said Lexi.

'What do you mean?' asked Jack.

'While I was unconscious as you say, I was trapped in a mythical world. I met Gods and Goddesses there and mythical creatures that I never believed existed. My birth was more than a mere experiment, I have been watched all my life it seems though they were always unable to interfere. Turns out the woman who carried me wasn't as human as she made others believe, if I understood correctly she is a relation of Fate's. Therefore I am a relation of Fate's as well. It is through my connection to her that I lived and did not die, it is her blood that allowed my creator's ideas to succeed. If he had picked any other mortal the result would have resulted in death' she said.

'So you're saying that you're the distant relative of a mythical Goddess that no one really believes in' said Ianto confusedly.

'Apparently. Actually it's all rather confusing and I don't really think it matters much. I was told not to worry too much and that we would always be watched over. Please don't tell the Doctor, he'd have a field day with this information. My guess he wasn't too happy at missing out on meeting a mythical God' she said.

'No, he wasn't. He assumed we'd all imagined it' said Tosh.

'So you're really alright' asked Jack.

'I'm really alright' she replied.

'Good' Jack murmured leaning down to give her a kiss.

Owen, Tosh and John walked out of the room to give the threesome some privacy.

'We were so scared that we were going to lose you' said Ianto.

Lexi felt the pain they were both feeling and frowned.

'I wouldn't let go of you two that easily' she replied.

'I should hope not' said Jack comically.

'You're never getting rid of me' she said.

'Good' replied Ianto swooping in for a kiss of his own.

'My boys' she whispered hugging them both to her.

The three of them stayed like that until night, then too tired to move anywhere, they snuggled up close together and fell into a blissful slumber.

**AN: I was hoping that I didn't have to write one of these again but apparently I have a need to. To my second anonymous review, I am not an aspiring teenage writer so do not make assumptions about me. **

**I have been writing fanfiction for over three years, just because I am new to this site doesn't mean I know nothing about fanfiction. I don't give a damn about 'Mary Sue' plots. Whatever you want to think I do not write my character's within that guideline and never write a character based on myself. **

**What part of fantasy has to be realistic? If it were realistic there wouldn't be much need for imagination. If I want to write a character that seductive, creates fire, dresses well (not technically immortal thanks very much) she isn't an ally to the Doctor - they're just friends) - she's not a 'perfect killing machine' - and I can't really be bothered to explain the rest. **

**As previous said I DON'T write characters within the original plot and my characters will always be OOC. I love changing the characters slightly, it's just what I do. If you don't like characters being OOC - don't waste time reading my stories. **

**You may not think dialogue is not my strong point and I'm sure many would agree with you. It's a good thing I don't let words of 'criticism' get me down. **

**I never said Lexi was bad ass. Again, don't like my writing style, don't read. **

**I wish people would think about what they are writing in a review before they post it. When I want to criticize someone in a review I always make sure that I put in a good point of what I liked in their work. I don't make it a multiple point 'this is everything you've done wrong' review. It's annoying. And you shouldn't assume about anything, ever. You make a fool out of yourself and generally end up pissing others off. **

**On that note, I'm aware that there are some magnificent writers out there. Most of my room is littered with books. So I already know that to be a better writer you need to read more. **

**And I would never stop writing despite what your previous points suggest. I'm not sure how far criticism can stretch but you've basically just told me that everything is crap but I should 'keep trying'. **

**I won't lecture any of you with any of my writing accomplishments because I'll undoubtedly still get the odd complainer. But I will say bear in my how your review will be received when you write it. You can think you are doing the author a great service but if you word it incorrectly, you've just given someone an angry start to the morning. **

**Oh and finally - and I wasn't going to put this in but after some anonymous reviews I find in necessary - yes there will always be spelling and grammatical errors in my works unless I have stated that I have a beta. I'm dyslexic and I also have an unregistered learning disability. I write in a style that most people hate but it is my own and I won't change it for anyone. I feel like this is drama class all over again where no one wants to befriend the new kid. **

**Sorry for rambling, I love all the people who are enjoying this story and the three who have given me positive reviews ~Zyii**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Torchwood or Doctor Who; only my original characters Alexandria Wells and Tom Cappa.

**AN:** I have a feeling a lot of you will be disappointed with this ending. I've literally spent a week writing and rewriting it. With this story I did something which I absolutely hate and have already chastised myself for it. I based my story on a climatic rise and once I'd reached the climax the story just flopped. I thought about doing a sequel - I'm still undecided, I'd have to go away and invent lots of aliens or something. Anyhow if you come to the end and think 'wtf' then I'm sorry, and if you come to the end and feel happy then good for you :) ~Zyii

**SEVENTEEN**

It took several weeks for the group to get over the whole ordeal that had happened but generally life works better if you move forward rather than if you stay still. Even though Lexi had her boys, she was bored. She was used to exploring different horizons and shooting bird men in ridiculous high heels. Torchwood was fun but most of their routine missions didn't involve anything more dangerous than a weevil.

Part of her longed to go back to the skies but she knew that wasn't a possibility now, especially not with Tosh and Owen's wedding approaching. Tosh raved about how much she'd changed the group but actually she'd not really done much. Well, she'd interfered with Jack and Ianto's life and made Tosh more confident in her own life but she hadn't really done much else. She was a good edition to the team but the team would still work fine without her. Jack said they should start looking for a new team member soon but he wasn't too fussed about it at the present.

The issue of Gwen was unfortunate but you really couldn't guess how a person was going to evolve over an extended time period. She had been a fantastic edition to the team and Jack had never realised how strained her home life with Reece had gotten. However, he'd had a brief phone call with Reece – because he'd been feeling guilty – and had learnt that Gwen was a much better person for the memory wipe that she'd received. She'd actually gone into the script writing business (admittedly it was a little odd) and Reece told him they were expecting their first child. They'd moved away from Wales and life was flourishing for them.

Based on the experience of Gwen, Jack had decided that when it came to hiring a new team member it would either have to be someone with no family or significant others or he'd hire two people together, i.e. siblings/married couple something like that. Basically he'd be looking for someone without complications, which if you think about it logically, is a really hard thing to find.

They hadn't seen the Doctor since they called him in worried for Lexi. They had all agreed that they needed to go their separate ways, there would always be room on the Tardis should they ever want the occasional trip but it was time for Lexi to fly away from the nest. Although the Doctor did call in briefly to announce that the secret order had once and for all been destroyed and so Lexi never had to worry again about someone hunting her down for their own twisted beliefs.

The last to leave was John, it was a difficult goodbye and although he said he'd visit often, Lexi knew that the probability of that was rather slim. Though they had an incredibly close friendship, John wasn't one to settle down; he preferred the open road and the adventures if bought. One day Lexi hoped to have her own set of adventures with her boys but for now, living on earth was alright.

Don't think that just because the drama in Lexi's life was over that life was dull and boring again. Can anyone say wedding? Tosh had waited three weeks but was reluctant to wait any longer. A small silly part of her was worried that if the wedding was prolonged then Owen might realise that he didn't want to marry her after all. Lexi tried to sooth Tosh's worries but Tosh was suffering from irrational fear and in the end, it was safer for all involved to bring the wedding forward slightly.

Standing in the room off the side of the church, Lexi marvelled about how beautiful Tosh looked in her wedding dress. It was a simple design and fell from her waist to the floor. Her bouquet was a bunch of lilac roses and she'd decided not to wear a veil. She was so nervous that her hands were shaking. Lexi did her part as maid of honour and made Tosh laugh while they were waiting so she wouldn't feel so nervous when the time came.

It was difficult to arrange the wedding given Tosh's past and the amount of family that she wanted to invite but somehow they had managed it. Soon enough the music had started and Lexi ushered Tosh from the room and into the hallway that would lead them into the chapel. She could tell that Tosh was nervous and she wished her luck before she walked down the aisle. When Lexi reached the other end of the aisle she saw how nervous Owen looked and couldn't help but smile at the way his face changed into shock and love as he laid eyes on Tosh walking down the aisle.

The ceremony was short and sweet but for Tosh and Owen it was as if there was no one in the room except for them, they were so oblivious to everyone else and just wrapped in their own little world. Luckily neither of them missed the vicar asking them to say 'I do' because that would have been embarrassing. Too soon the vicar was announcing them as man and wife and they were kissing to an applause and a few wolf whistles. They'd hired a hotel conference room for the reception and for once the rift decided not to interfere and the reception went off without a hitch. Watching Tosh and Owen dance their first dance as a married couple was rather sweet but watching Owen show off his 'dance moves' was a sight that Lexi wished she hadn't seen.

As the night progressed and the sky got dark Tosh changed from her wedding dress into another dress and suddenly Owen was picking her up bridal style as they walked to a stretch limo waiting to take them away to their honeymoon location.

It was sad to see them go but Lexi knew they'd be back in two weeks. When they could no longer see the car, Jack, Ianto and Lexi decided it was time to return to the hub and continue their own celebrations. The evening ended on a high of moans and sweaty limbs for everyone.

The next couple of days passed in a haze, there was the moment when Jack offended an army official, the time when Ianto thought it would be a great idea to have a water fight in the hub, Lexi didn't appreciate it - as she'd been wearing a white t-shirt at the time – but what came after made up for it. They'd had the odd weevil sighting but nothing major. They were all really waiting for something to happen – and by that they didn't mean Jack accidently feeding the pterodactyl the wrong food which resulted in them having to lie low for a while to avoid being bitten by the then angry pterodactyl.

They'd been receiving reports from Owen that the honeymoon was going incredibly well and Lexi was looking forward to seeing the pictures when they returned.

It was a Wednesday morning when Ianto was making coffee and Jack was in his office doing paperwork. Lexi was lounging in the hub, bored and making up outfits in her head. The rift monitor went off *beep beep*. Lexi jumped up, she knew from the spike in the monitor that this wasn't a run of the mill rift alarm, it had promises of more than just a weevil sighting.

'Jack, Ianto' she called excitedly.

They came running, 'what?' they said together.

'The rift' she replied.

Jack ran to the machine and began checking it over while Ianto walked to the computer and began typing on the keyboard. After a couple of minutes they stopped to look at her, smiles stretched across their faces.

'You know what this mean' said Jack.

'Adventure time boys' replied Lexi.

And they were off.


End file.
